SCT's favorite IE and GO couple one-shots and drabbles
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: The title says it all.
1. HiroMido icecream

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: HiroMido<br>Characters: Hiroto(main) and Midorikawa.  
>Words: 193<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Ice-cream.<p>

The best way to make his boyfriend furious was by giving him green tea ice-cream. Anything that resembles his hair in reize form makes Midorikawa Ryuuji go into reize mode and beat that person up. That was why Kiyama Hiroto would always grab a scoop and eat it in front of Midorikawa.

Taking a smaller scoop of the ice-cream and putting it into his mouth. Hiroto never once left his sight on Midorikawa. He smirked as he took another scoop. Midorikawa was starting to fume, you could almost spot the steam coming out from his ears.

Placing the bowl down on to the table, he walked towards Midorikawa and pressed his lips on to the boy's ears. " You know I love it when you are mad." Hiroto whispered in a seductive tone which caused the green hair boy to blush bright red.

Hiroto sat back down on his seat and continued eating his ice-cream. Boy does he love teasing his boyfriend.


	2. TakuRan 10 years ago

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Shindou x Kirino.<br>Characters: Shindou(main), Kirino, Shindou parents, Takashi(OC).  
>Words: 775<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Ten years ago.<p>

A small little brown hair boy was in the neighborhood park with his parents. He had just finished playing with some friends. Now, his mother was wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Takuto-kun, do you want to eat something?" His mother asked after she finished wiping.

"I want to eat ice-cream mommy!" the brown hair boy said. His smile grew wider after saying the word 'ice-cream'.

"Alright Takuto. Here's some coins, get whatever flavour you want." His father said. He handed his son some coins and let him run off to the ice-cream truck near to the fountain. They were sitting near it so they need not follow him, just watching him would do. Takuto ran and got into the queue of children with their parents and teenagers. It has evening that was why the queue was short. Most people were already on their way home or out for dinner.

It was Takuto's turn in just a few minutes. The ice-cream man leaned onto the window, putting his arm on it. He knew Takuto as he always came to his truck for ice-cream.

"Hey Takuto, so strawberry ice-cream again?" He said in a friendly tone. He looked up to see Takuto's parents waving at him and in return, he waved back. He dropped his hand and let it rest on the window just like his other hand. He leaned closer to Takuto and grinned, "Well?"

"Hai, Takashi-san!" Takuto replied. The ice-cream man, or Takashi, took a cup and turned around to look for a tug of strawberry ice-cream.

"Wow Takuto, you are really lucky," Takashi took a scoop and pressed it into the cup, he took a spoon and turned back to Takuto, "that was the last of my strawberry ice-cream!"

"Arigato Takashi-san~!" Takuto thank the ice-cream man. He took the cup and eyed the ice-cream with sparkles in his eyes. His droll hanging down from his lips. Takuto was about to take the spoon when he heard panting. The brunette turned to his right. A pink hair child about the same age as Takuto was panting away with sweat forming on his forehead. He walked up to Takashi and held out his coin to him,

"Strawberry ice-cream please!" The boy said with a smile. He too like strawberry ice-cream as much as Takuto.

"Oh sorry little one. I don't have it anymore. This boy got the last one." Takashi pointed at Takuto. He seems to like smiling a lot. All this time, he had been smiling non-stop. The pink haired turned to Takuto and down to his hands, holding onto the ice-cream he wanted. He dropped his head, his bangs covering his eyes. A frown plastered onto his face.

Takuto stared at the pink hair boy. He must really like strawberry ice-cream. Takuto thought. He looked down on to his cup. Somehow, he did not felt good. Someone who likes ice-cream as much as Takuto does and does not get it unlike Takuto, made him felt selfish. He was already rich, getting whatever he wanted unlike the pink hair child standing beside him.

Takuto clenched onto his cup tightly. He did not want to give it away. Takuto looked back at the pink hair. Takuto had no choice, he held out his ice-cream to the boy, who stared at Takuto. What was he doing? He asked himself. He looked at the ice-cream and looked back at Takuto repeatly. Don't tell me? The boy could not help but smile. He took the cup without questions asked. Of course, with a few thank yous to the giver.

The boy ran away back to his parents but stopped half way to say good bye,

" Arigato again! " Takuto sweat dropped, "I'm Kirino Ranmaru! Yours?"

" S-shindou Takuto."

"Ja ne, Shindou! Hope to see you again!" With that, Kirino ran off with the ice-cream in his hands. Takuto could have stood there till morning if it had not been a hand on his shoulder. It was his mother.

"You've found a good friend ne, Takuto-kun?" His mother said. Takuto smiled at his mother and turned to where he last saw Kirino running away to. He could not wait to see that pink hair boy again. He took his mother's hand and the family all went home together.


	3. Burn x Gazelle Who would've thought?

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Burn x Gazelle<br>Characters: Burn, Hiroto, Gazelle  
>Words: 343<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Who would've thought?<p>

Who would have thought that Burn would have a relationship with Gazelle? Almost everyone thought about that. Ever since they had their first argument, everyone, even their fans pictured them getting married and adopting a child. What made their suspicious even more obvious was that Burn seemed to be receiving more phone calls. Most of the time he made his tone calmer and gentler after smiling at the caller ID. Burn went out most of the time (and gazelle after he left). Burn smiled more often and Gazelle's cold personality was gone.

This was not a shocking fact to most people, but curiosity always got the better of them. That was why Hiroto, was hiding behind a wall and peering over at Burn who had just received a call (again with the tone) and went out to the entrance of the building they were in.

_What are they doing?_ Hiroto asked himself. Just then, Hiroto spotted a sliver car driving in and stopping in front of Burn. The side window was rolled down, revealing the driver to be none other than Gazelle. He bend down to see Burn's face and greeted him with a smile, the later returned a smile too. Just the slight of Gazelle caused Hiroto to think what everyone was thinking off, including himself. Burn and Gazelle were dating.

A smirk appeared on the redhead's lips. As Burn entered the car, completely unaware of Hiroto watching them, Hiroto turned around and walked back into the building. In his mind, Hiroto was wondering when they were going to let their relationship open, but that did not matter. He was happy for Burn and Gazelle.

That question was answered the next day when Gazelle kissed Burn's cheek when he visited Kira's financial group to see his old friends from sun garden again.


	4. GouFubu Valentine's day

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: GouFubu<br>Characters: Gouenji(main), Fubuki, Endou.  
>Words: 894<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Valentine's day<p>

Gouenji's POV

Today is valentine's day. The day with lots of girls giving chocolates to boys. This morning, just outside of school, I've already saw girls giving boxes decorated with wrapping paper and giving to the boys standing in front of them. Each of them blushing lightly as the boys took the boxes.

I wish I was one of those boys. No one knew, but I like Fubuki. The teammate of mine during the Alien attack and FFI. He is so cute and so caring. I could not compare him with any girls I've met in my life. I enter the school and went to my locker. My friends' lockers are near mine so we would talk about stuffs during breaks in between lessons.

And that's the time I notice Fubuki and Endou standing near Endou's locker. What are they doing there? Just as I was about to call out to them, I watched Fubuki giving a blue box to endou.

First I was thinking, what is inside that box. Then a thought register, Fubuki is giving chocolates to Endou! My heart hurt just as that thought came to my mind. How could my best friend, my most trusted friend and Fubuki, my crush, would do such a thing! Now I know they are good friends and I hope that was the truth, but the scene is hard to ignore. What should I do? Walk away of course.I turn and walk away, my vision clouding up.

I avoided endou and Fubuki the whole day. I'm a coward. Couldn't even talk to them and find out the truth. I sighed from my table. It was recess time. We have half an hour break. A shadow appeared in front of me. I looked up and immediately sweatdrop.

A crowd of fangirls are standing In front of me and a long line at the back. Smiling a smile so wide that look so evil to me. Each holding on to a beautifully decorated box with chocolates in them. You know when you have a crowd of fangirls and they are holding on to boxes of chocolates, you, the popular guy will have to slowly accept them, but girls being girls will fight over themselves about who's box their idol will take. I'm a lucky guy aren't I?

It is at that same moment when I spot Fubuki at the doorway. He is looking at the crowd looking very worried. He clench his box tightly in his hands. It is as if he wanted to give me chocolates. Wait what! Fubuki wants to give me chocolates! I stand up, shocking the girls. They eye me as I walk towards Fubuki. The grey haired boy is surprise to see me walking towards him, a blush appear across his cheeks. Cute. I smirk, causing a blush on Fubuki's cheeks. I look down on the box in his hands and point at it.

"Is that box for me?" I ask. I could not hide that concern tone in my voice but that sounded really romantic somehow.

"A-ahh..." Fubuki blush deeper and look elsewhere.

"Ah..." his eyes dart at me.

"T-this is... Is..." he look down,

"f-for..." he gulp and look at me full of courage,

"for you!" he exclaim. I thought I am dreaming. No I'm not. I stare at Fubuki. Full in thoughts. This morning scene came to my mind. Is the gift really for me? Or is it for friends. My heart is starting to hurt again, but the look on Fubuki's face is telling me to ignore what's on mind and take that look.

I snap out of my thoughts, by Fubuki's face dropping to one side. His eyes wondering why I am staring at him. I just could not stop eyeing those cute pink lips. Again I snap out of my thoughts. Not cool.

" Gouenji-kun?" Fubuki asked. Alright, I'm just going to follow Fubuki's eyes. A smile form on my lips.

"Thanks Fubuki." I take the box and open it. In it has chocolates with lots of patterns on it support by a few papers. Probably done during their cooking lesson. I take one chocolate shaped as a heart and put it into my mouth. Immediately the chocolate start to melt and I quickly chew it. Wow! I'm sure my face is showing that look. I continue chewing and swallow it. Fubuki stare at me. Wondering how his chocolate taste like. I smiled again.

"Arigato, Fubuki. I love it." Heh, he's blushing. Cute.

"Uhm... Gouenji-kun. H-happy valentine's day. I- I-" he was stop by my finger on his lips.

"shhhh. Fubuki, " I spoke into his ears, " I love you too." I walk away. Leaving Fubuki blankly staring at me and my fangirls too shock to even speak.

Sorry Endou, I was jealous of you. As a best friend, thank you for helpping me get together with Fubuki.

And Fubuki, I love you. Sorry for doubting you.


	5. Burn x Gazelle Chocolates

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Burn x Gazelle<br>Characters: Burn(main) and Gazelle.  
>Words: 346<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Chocolates<p>

Giving chocolates is an act or a gesture to show that you like someone on Valentine's day. To Gazelle, that is annoying. No, it was not because he hated Valentine's day, he was alright with it. It was chocolate that he disliked.

Another teen too hated chocolates. That other teen is Burn. He hated chocolates so much, that he would not mind if he could ban chocolates from the world.

Now how and why they hated chocolates was unknown. Having grown up to be rivals, the only thing they both have in common was the dislike of chocolates.

On Valentine's day, chocolates are not the only thing you can give. What about flowers? Though they maybe expensive on this day, but it is worth it. With that thought in his mind, Burn set off to the flower shop near the orphanage and bought a bouquet of flowers. Twelve actually, in two different colours. One blue and one red.

Gazelle was briskly walking down the corridor of Sun Garden orphanage, a hand covering his mouth so that he would not puke at the sight of the chocolates his friends were giving to their love ones. How he managed to survive this corridor of hell was unknown.

Gazelle halted, when he noticed Burn standing in front of him. A bouquet of flowers in his hand. He gave a smirk and held out the flowers to let the sliver hair boy take it.

Gazelle of course took it. He held it to his nose and sniffed the scent of the roses, at the same time fingering the petals of a red rose. He looked up at Burn and smiled as a thank you to him.

Valentine's day is not such a bad day, as long as the love of your life is there to celebrate with you.


	6. GouFubu Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Goufubu<br>Characters: Fubuki(main) and Gouenji.  
>Words: 865<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Proposal.<p>

When one wants to propose, one must have a ring. You could have a flower for safety, but there must be a ring. You could also bow, that shows how sincere you are. Wearing the suit helps, do not forget the planing. Now Gouenji has all those things, except one thing. No, it was not the ring. It was something else.

February 8th was the day Gouenji proposed. Fubuki remembered every single bit of it. He remembered Gouenji was nervous, he remembered himself blushing quite hard. He remembered Gouenji wiping the sweat from his forehead, and one funny part which was something anyone could not have expected from the platinum blond boy.

Fubuki recalled, to February 8th. It was after their training in raimon, everyone was packing their bags and going home, not bothering to change. It was late already, they were hungry.

Fubuki used the towel around his neck and wiped his neck area. He then sat down and breathed in and out to calm his heartbeat down to a slower pace. He was tired, very tired. He had used the whole day to practice a new hissatsu shoot with Kidou. They still could not get any progress. He sighed, oh was he a failure. Ever since morning till evening, they were still stuck with the timing. Kidou was either too fast or Fubuki was too slow.

Fubuki sighed, he needed his boyfriend's comfort now, but where was he? Fubuki never saw him the whole day. He was worried, Gouenji was already badly injured during a match raimon played yesterday. Fubuki called him, texted him and asked his close friends and family members, but none of them knew where he was nor did he received any replies.

That was one reason, the second was that Gouenji seemed to be ignoring Fubuki for no reason. Fubuki thought Gouenji was mad about the match, but he said he was not. Reassuring Fubuki again and again that he loved him with all his heart and with those eyes, Fubuki had to say alright. Now Fubuki was even more worried. He was afraid that maybe Gouenji wanted to break up with him. Fubuki wanted to think of other reasons but none of them were as close as the break up.

Fubuki should not be thinking of that, instead he should be at home resting or eating dinner. The grey hair boy sighed. He took his bag sitting beside him and put it around his shoulder, but he did not start walking when he saw someone standing in front of him.

"Gouenji-kun..." the platinum blind hair boy smirked.

"Hey, Fubuki." Fubuki did not know what to do. He was happy, that was a fact, but why was his boyfriend wearing a suit!

"G-gouenji-kun! W-why-?" he stopped when he remembered about Gouenji's injury. "Gouenji-kun! You shouldn't be walking around!" Fubuki ran towards gouenji, his hands spread out ready to look at what ever injury he could find.

"This is nothing Fubuki." said boy looked up, "as long as you accept, it's all worth it." Accept? Accept what? "Fubuki." Gouenji's voice turned deeper and more pleading like. Simpler words, more sedusive.

"G-Gouenji-kun?" The platinum hair boy took out a small box from his coat pocket and held it out to his. boyfriend to see. "G-Gouenji-kun!" What was in it, Fubuki did not know, but the fact that it was small could either be a pair of earings or a ring.

Ring? Fubuki blushed. Gouenji was proposing?

"Fubuki." The deep voice snapped Fubuki out of his mind. "You might not want to accept, I can understand, but please hear me out." Fubuki was all ears, "I love you, I love with all my heart. That is why I'm now showing my love for you, by proposing." He held the box closer to Fubuki, " Fubuki..." Fubuki braced himself for the boy to continue, but... Gouenji was not continuing.

Slience.

Wait, something was not right, Fubuki looked at Gouenji. The platinum boy was bowing and lifting his left leg up to sorf of bend down on one knee, but he was not able to do so because of the cast around his leg. Gouenji was pretty determind to bend down. Seeing him sweat and with that determind look on his face. Fubuki could not help but hold his laughter.

"Fubuki..." Gouenji whined, "It's very hurtful seeing you laugh like that and after all I've planned for this day."

"Gomen Gouenji-kun," Fubuki walked slowly towards Gouenj and cupped his face, "but you don't have to do all that. Just a simple would you marry me will do." Gouenji could not help but smile. His boyfriend said yes.. He need not need to plan for anything. Just a simple question was good. Besides, what's the point knowing your lover is going to say yes right?


	7. KyouTen Speech

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: KyouTen(main), TaiTen, TakuTen, TenShin<br>Characters: Tsurugi(main), Tenma, Shinsuke, Taiyou, Shindou.  
>Words: 643<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Speech.<p>

You know Matsukaze, I hate you. I hate your peppiness and your love for soccer. Oh who am I kidding. I can't hate you Matsukaze. Just the sound of your voice makes me snap out of my thoughts of Nii-san and change to finding you on the soccer field wondering what happened. Only to find you practicing a move with Pikachu.

Sorry, I'm not so sure of his name. Even if he's your best friend I could not stand you being with him all the time. That's why I never listen to what he says. You can laugh, I understand that, because I'm jealous.

You know what I'm more jealous about? That orange hair boy in the same hospital as Nii-san. What's his name? I'm call him Sun. The way he looks at you, he adores you Matsukaze. He does love soccer, I can tell, but he loves you even more. When ever you came, his face brightens up even if he was sad after his doctor told him about his illness. He was even more happier when you two were playing soccer. I could tell from his eyes, that he enjoyed ever single moment with you.

Where I got all this information from? You should know, but I think you're too dumb to know. I saw you and him together when I was at the hospital visiting Nii-san. I asked you if you want to come with me after school, but you dashed away before I could even speak. I'm tearing up, I'm sorry. I just hate that Sun guy. I feel like punching him in the face for stealing you away from me. When did he stole you, I have no idea, but I want you back Matsukaze.

I want you to idolize me back all over again. I enjoyed it when you jump around me with Pikachu. I remember that time when you ran up to me to hug me but I have my cool so I walked away. In the end, you bumped in to Pikachu and you two talk as if I was forgotten. It was before the match against Hakuren junior high if you don't know.

This is so unlike me, Matsukaze. Complaining over something off of my attitude, but I- I- I like you. I like your smile, I like your love for soccer and I want to thank you for helping me love it again. Now I don't have to worry aout Nii-san anymore. I'm really glad I could meet you Matsukaze. You're the one who changed my life. Thank you. Gosh, now you must be thinking if I'm the real Tsurugi or not. Or if I'm crazy or something. No, all these are true and I'm not crazy.

Alright that's it. Enough with all this talking, I've finally planned my speech and I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel about you. What if that Sun boy suddenly escapes from Hospital and runs here to confess to you. Or maybe captain loves you but doesn't know it? Oh gosh. Pikachu? What about him? I'm going crazy aren't I? Alright, I'll confess. Today for sure! Right after practice! Right!

...

Actually, now is alright too. Grrr... I hate myself. Oh there you are. Playing with Pikachu again huh? Then after school you're going to see Sun. Well, today, you're going to practice with me and walk home with me. We going to eat at my house or maybe yours is alright too. Ok, here I go.

"Oi! Tenma!" Oh god, I realized my first mistake.

I called you Tenma.


	8. HiroMido Spectacles

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: HiroMido<br>Characters: Midorikawa(Main), Hiroto, Kidou, Kudou, Hibiki, Raimon ex-chairperson.  
>Words: 548<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Spectacles<p>

Midorikawa squinted his eyes to try to make the words on the screen clearer and closer, but it only made it blurrier. What should he do? He was now in Resistance having a meeting in the meeting room with all the other members. Right now, they were showing slides of the next plan Kidou thought of and all of it was going to be a failure if he could not understand a single thing.

Midorikawa could hear and see Kidou talking, very clearly in fact, but he could not understand what he was saying. Kidou was summarizing the slides. Midorikawa pouted, he had to blame his computer for making his eyesight go bad. Ever since he became Hiroto's secretary, he had to use the computer everyday for work and Hiroto's schedule purposes.

He never bought spectacles because he thought it was no big deal. He always sat at the front for meetings at Kira's financial company, because Hiroto sat at the front. (Midorikawa liked saying that. He felt proud somehow.) However, in Resistence he had to sit at the sides and that made his problem.

Midorikawa squinted again. How could he see! The words and pictures are become more blurrier and blurrier by the second! Midorikawa was going to go mad and kill the computer if this continues. Midorikawa sighed, he leaned onto the table and ran a hand through his hair. He had enough stress to go through it again. What should he do?

Midorikawa felt a shift in the air. In simpler words, something in front of him, he opened his eyes and saw spectacles in front of him held by a hand. Midorikawa turned to the owner who was Hiroto. The red head smiled and placed his spectacles in front of Midorikawa's eyes. The green hair blushed when Hiroto's face got nearer to his. Once Hiroto backed, Midorikawa shifted the glasses and turned to Hiroto, wondering why he gave him his spectacles.

"I think your degree is the same as mine. See if you can see the screen." Midorikawa followed and checked if he could see the slides, his face brightened up when he saw the words and pictures.

"Arigato! Hiroto!" The redhead answered back with a warm smile and a nod. Making Midorikawa smile again with blushes on his cheeks.

"Ano... Can I continue?" The two heard Kidou's voice and remembered the meeting.

"A-ah gomen, Kidou-kun!"

"P-please continue!"

The brunette understood and followed. Hiroto and Midorikawa sighed and grinned at each other, but wait, Kudou, Hibiki and Raimon's ex chairperson were watching them. Kudou with the angry look, Hibiki with the grin and the chairperson with the smile. The two understood what they meant and blushed.

The meeting lasted with Hiroto blushing and explaining to everyone like how he usually does and Midorikawa blushing too but redder and shouting and explaining at the same time to the rest. Boy Kidou could not continue his slides that he had to postpone the meeting to next week.


	9. Kidou x Sakuma Cape

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Kidou x Sakuma<br>Characters: Kidou(main), Sakuma, Endou and Gouenji.  
>Words: 665<br>Rating: K  
>Tittle: Cape<p>

Why did Kidou changed his cape back to red before the FFI? Well, it because of Sakuma. It happened when Hibiki called them up for the selection match.

Kidou was at the hall chatting with Gouenji about why they were called up. It was at that same time that bluenette entered the room. Kidou's face brightened up and ran up to Sakuma. Of course the bluenette's face brightened up as much as Kidou's. They both greeted one another.

"Hey Sakuma."

"Kidou!" They both just stared at each other, because they both missed the other so much.

"Is your leg healed completely?"

"Yeah." Sakuma gave his feet a tap on the ground. Kidou face remembered the question he wanted to ask, his face dropped to a serious look.

"Why are you here? Teikoku is quite far from Raimon town. You're not here to see me right?"

"I was called up by Hibiki, you?"

"Same." It was at that same time Kidou noticed a brown paper bag held in Sakuma's hand. _Where did that come from? Sakuma wasn't holding it when he came. Unless I was too caught up with his face that I totally never notice that bag._ Kidou snapped out of his thoughts when Sakuma held out the bag and gave it to Kidou.

"I see that you've noticed this right?" Sakuma continued, "when I found out that I'm coming to Raimon, the team thought you should have it back." Have what back? Kidou did not stop to think about the present, he took the bag and grabbed whatever was inside it. His hands touched a familiar fabric. Kidou could not recall what it was. He took the fabric out and unfolded it. He widened his eyes. What was his cape doing here! He remembered he left it in his locker in Teikoku to serve as a memory that he once was in Teikoku. He knew his teammates would find it but giving it back? Kidou looked up at Sakuma with a look that said 'Why is it doing here?' the bluenette understood his ex-captain and explained,

"You see, we don't need it in the first place. We are happy already. Seeing you playing soccer at Raimon make us feel proud that you were once our captain. We don't need a cape to make us happy. Just a happy you is enough for us."

"Sakuma..." Said boy closed his eyes as he gave a warm and friendly smile. Kidou resisted to not jump on to his friend. He was sooo cute! However, he was able to use a tiny bit of his excitement to wrap his arms around his friend's neck and burring his face on his shoulder as if it was a pillow.

"K-Kidou!"

"Thanks Sakuma. Thank everyone at Teikoku for me." They stayed at this form even after Kidou stopped talking. Sakuma could not help but blushed bright pink like a school girl being hugged by her crush. He had difficulty speaking that he could only mourned an "Ah..." to Kidou. They continued in this position, it was unknown why no one was wondering why they were still hugging for such a long time.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Endou's voice shouted. Oh why Endou at all time! The two's spine tingled when that voice came and Kidou let go of Sakuma immediately, both blushing bright red. Kidou took a glance at Sakuma, but the bluenette did the same at the same time which let them to looked back down again. Even in the situation right now, Kidou could not wait to wear back that cape again. He felt his lips curled to a smile.


	10. TakuRan Soccer club

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Shindou x Kirino<br>Characters: Shindou(main), Kirino, Akane, (Kurama, Hayami and Hamano(spoken))  
>Words: 1,469<br>Rating: T  
>Tittle: soccer club<p>

How did Shindou joined the soccer club? That was what Shindou asked himself everyday. No it was not because he loved it. He has not into soccer that much before playing soccer for the first time. He did not even know how to play it in the first place.

So how did he join? It was none other than his best friend, Kirino Ranmaru. The pink hair lad loved soccer, not as much like Endou Mamoru but close to that extent. It all started on the day of the trials. Kirino ran up to Shindou during the break time in between lessons. He was taking a book out from his locker when he heard his best friend telling him about the trials and that he could not accompany him back home.

"Ne, which club are you joining?" Kirino asked. Shindou paused. How should he answer that question? He had not found the club he wanted to join. It was not because he could not find one. It was because every club wanted him. Since he was a prodigy, there was no need to see if Shindou could do it or not. They all knew he could do whatever the club wanted him to do.

At first, Shindou wanted to join the band, but it turned out that the members were some sorf of out of their minds. They went haywire when Shindou stepped into the room. The girls screamed their heads off while the boys kept shaking hands with him. Even the conductor was mad, he spoke a very long speech that Shindou almost fallen asleep. He had to blame his popularity.

"Shindou?" The brunette snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to Kirino. Back to the question. Another reason why Shindou had a hard time answering was because of his best friend. Kirino was the type who helps his friends no matter what the problem is. Telling him that Shindou could not find one club to join would result in him going to the soccer club.

Shindou did not want to go to the soccer club. One, he was rich. He learned not to sweat himself or dirty himself. It was not rich-like. His father would kill him if he joined the club. Even if Shindou had a good reason for it. Two, he never played soccer before. He did not even know the first thing about soccer, though he could not say that because he was a prodigy.

Shindou stared at Kirino, prepared for an answer, but then again, maybe soccer was not so bad.

* * *

><p>Alright, Shindou wanted to take them all back. Take back from the point of not wanting to join band and to the soccer club. Gosh, why did he say that to Kirino. Out of all people kirino. Too bad, he wanted to go and now he had to pay the consequences. Forced by Kirino and dragged all the way to the soccer field. The worst part was him watching the members changing in the changing room. How disgusting! Taking off their shirts and pants in front of everyone, showing their undergarments! Shindou even asked himself how did he became friends with Kirino. He almost puke when he saw some of the boys from his level in there.<p>

Right now, he was sitting on the grass watching the trials. Still trying to get rid of the dirty images out of his mind. Why was he here? Shindou asked himself again. He looked down and sighed, then he opened his eyes. Wait, was that a click of a camera? Shindou looked to his left and saw a girl wearing the first year raimon uniform. She had chestnut hair tied to two plaits. She removed a pink camera from her head revealing lavender colored eyes. A blush forming on her cheeks. Before Shindou could even say a word, the girl ran away.

Who was that girl? Shindou turned back to the soccer field and continued watching the trials. However his eyes were now concentrated on the azure eyed boy. Watching him running so elegantly. Those sweat rolling down his face. How long his hair was. His cute his face. The sweat damping the shirt, causing the shirt to stick to his body, showing those girlish curves. Holly god, what was he thinking! Shindou blushed bright red surprised with his thoughts.

Shindou shook his head a couple of times to get rid of the thoughts once again. Why was he thinking of that! It was Kirino he was thinking about! Kirino, his best friend! Though he may look girly and first glance might have made you thought he was a girl, but he is a boy! A healthy, not gay boy! Shindou, how could you fall for him! Wait what! Shindou blushed bright red, too red. Steam was shooting out of his ears like a train. Shindou looked up to where Kirino was, blush was still on his face. The pink haired was smiling and Shindou blushed red again, he turned his head away. Was he falling for Kirino?

Shindou heard a whistle, most likely the trials were over. The candidates lined up in a row in front of the coach and waited for him to say something. Shindou stood up and walked closer down the slope. He stopped near the soccer field at the sidelines and listened to the purple haired coach. Kudou was it?

"Here are the four members I've decided to join the first-year team. Kurama Norihito, Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa and Kirino Ranmaru." Shindou smiled, he was happy for his best friend, Kirino was smiling at his friends non stop. Shindou found it cute. Wait what again! Shindou flushed. why was he acting this way?

"Shindou?" He heard Kirino spoke in front of him. Shindou jumped.

"K-Kirino!" _Blush get away from my face!_

"Shindou, are you alright? You're acting kinda weird."

"No! No! I'm fine!" Shindou backed away. The blush was getting redder that Shindou had to cover his face. It did not help when the blush went all over his face when Kirino came closer, but the pink hair did not say anything. Just a confused look on his face, but it turned happy and Kirino spoke,

"Well, did you hear what coach Kudou said? He selected me! I'm now part of the soccer club!"

"Hehe..." Shindou heaved a sigh of relief in his mind. His blush had gone down.

"But you didn't went for the trials and after you said you wanted to join it. Bad shindou." Kirino crossed his arms and turned to his side away from Shindou and pouted. They stayed this way until Kudou walked up to them.

"Kirino what are you doing here? You can go home."

"Kantoku! Er..." Kirino jumped to Shindou anime style and placed his hands on his shoulders, "This is my best friend Shindou. He was suppose to go for the trials but for some reason he did not!"

"Shindou huh?"

"Hehe... Kantoku...I'm Shindou Takuto. N-nice to me-"

"Good, you are perfect to be the last member to join my team." Wait... What did that man said? Shindou joining the soccer club!

"K-kantoku! Are you serious? Shindou did not even went for the trials or anything!" Kirino spoke up for Shindou without knowing it.

"He's a prodigy. I'm sure he'll be good at soccer. Remember tommorrow after school is our training!" Kudou said before he left. Leaving Shindou and Kirino staring at the man, until Kirino spoke first,

"That's great shindou! We get to be in the same club!"

"A-ah..." What's so great about being in a club full of dirty people!

"We'll get to go home together, we'll get to see each other often! We'll get to do everything together!"

"Together?" _Together?_ Shindou blushed again. The steam popping in front of his face.

"Ne." Shindou felt a hand wrapping around his, like holding hands. He looked down and slowly followed the hand to it's owner who was Kirino. The pink hair gave a bright smile and grew closer to Shindou, "Let's go home!" Shindou smiled, how could he hate Kirino for forcing him to join the soccer club?


	11. TakuRan Kariya

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Double K(Main), TakuRan.<br>Characters: Kariya(main), Kirino and Shindou(spoken).  
>Words: 915<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Kariya.<p>

Kariya walked down the streets of Raimon town, he told Tenma that he was going to have a walk and he will not join them on the walk back to his house with Shinsuke. He said he wanted to be familiar with the town, but that was not the case, Kariya actually wanted to clear his mind over something. Something about a pink hair boy.

Hearing the word pink would bring you to Kirino Ranmaru. Why yes, that was the cause if all the problems for Kariya Masaki. He did not know why, but the first scolding from him made him fall in love with that girly boy. No one has ever scolded him before, but that pink hair did and made Kariya loved him.

"Tsk."

Kariya gritted his teeth. He was happy and sad at the same time. All because of that stupid brunette captain of Raimon soccer team, Shindou Takuto. Kariya disliked the captain ever since he talked to Kirino. The pink haired was angry at Kariya for being a jerk to him, Kirino was almost on the verge to tears, but the captain just smiled and patted his best friend's shoulder, which caused the later to smile as well.

"Attention passengers," the announcer spoke a long sentence recorded and played every five minutes boomed from the speakers. Kariya shot his head up, not expecting that voice to be heard. He looked around, a train as stopped in front of him blocking the evening sun rays, leaving just a little line around the train seeping in. A crowd of passengers were leaving the train that made the train station looked more like a city than a train station.

Kariya was too into wondering why he was there and what was happening to notice a man banged into him, sending Kariya to be pushed to one side and turning his head to the man,

"Ow! I'm sorry!" The man apologized. He turned his head back and continued his walk. Kariya brushed off the dust from his clothes. He needed to get out of here, but it was just at that time when he noticed a pink bob from the corner of his eyes.

Pink? Kariya looked up immediately hoping to see Kirino again. The azure eyed boy was leaning against a wall and waiting for a train to come. He took a look at his watch and looked back up again, sighing as he shifted his body posture.

Kariya blinked, blushed, and quickly looked away. He never really expected the pink hair to be here too. He should be at home. He unbuttoned his collar and took a deep breath in. His blush grew redder and a sweat rolled down his neck. He was thinking of confessing, but was it too fast? He didn't even went back home and thought about his speech. But then again, it's about speaking from the heart that matters, right?

Kariya gulped, it was now or never, or tomorrow after soccer practice. Kariya walked up to Kirino, making his steps faster and faster by the second. _Slow down Kariya! _He could not slow down. He was too excited that his legs had a mind of their own.

"Kariya! Why are you here? Isn't Tenma living in Raimon town?" The pink haired spotted the dark green haired boy and started to ask questions. Not threatening though, after all they did become friends.

"K-Kirino-s-sen-p-pai...I-" Kariya stuttered. He took his collar by his index finger and pulled it, allowing him to breathe normally again, "I-"

A light jingle was heard and The two looked at each other for a brief second to find out who's phone it was, in the end Kirino took out his phone from his pocket and fliped it open. He checked the caller ID,

"Oh sorry Kariya." He pressed a button and put it to his ear.

"Hello, Shindou?" Kariya's heart cletched, but the pink hair defender seemed to not notice that hurtful look on his face, "Yeah I'm coming to your house." Kariya felt like his ears were hurting almost like it was bleeding. He could not take that cheerfulness in that voice. He wanted to walk away, but how could he?

"Heh, there's no need to sent your butler for me. I can go there myself." Now Kariya felt like his heart was pierced, "Bye." Kirino pressed a button again, "Is there something you want to tell me, Kariya?"

The green hair boy's head was facing the ground. He could not bear to listen or look up at the beautiful face of his love, just seeing that face makes him recall about his captain. He could not bear to,

"N-nothing Kirino-senpai. It's not important..." He mumbled softly, almost too hard to hear.

"Ok. Oh, my train is here, see you tommorrow, Kariya!" The pink haired waved as he ran away, but Kariya didn't, and the azure eyed boy did not even stop to think about it. He ran into the train, leaving Kariya standing there all alone.


	12. HiroMido Fireworks

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: HiroMido<br>Characters: Hiroto(main), Midorikawa.  
>Words: 708<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Fireworks.<p>

28 August 2011 was the day Liocolt island held it's own island festival. Thought the name was too long, but just a word spoken and everyone would know it was the festival. This is because Liocolt island festival consist mainly of this word.

That word was fireworks.

The Inazuma Japan players went to the festival of course, it was almost like Japan's festivals. Lots of stalls and a crowd if people wearing their traditional costumes. The players just wore their soccer uniform (consist of a jacket and pants) as they did not bring their traditional costume with them. They were all having fun except Hiroto.

The redhead was standing on a hill. The rows of shops and people a distance away and could only be located by the red lights caused by the stalls. He did not have the mood to celebrate with anyone. The reason why he was there was because he and Midorikawa used to watch the fireworks whenever there was a festival going on. However now they were separated. The only way Hiroto could do was at least watch it by himself with Midorikawa on the line beside him. That was what he planned.

The redhead took out his handphone and dialed a number. The ringing rang for a few seconds and Midorikawa picked up,

"Moshi Moshi."

"Midorikawa. It's me, Hiroto."

"Hiroto? Why the sudden call? Do you know calling overseas is expensive?"

"But it's ok if you're here." The silence made Hiroto wonder if Midorikawa was blushing, "Hey, you still there?"

"Y-yes! If course!" The green haired blurted out which made Hiroto smile due to the cuteness.

"Hold on, I'm going to change this to video call." Hiroto pressed the change button on the screen,

"Wa-wait! It's even more costy!" Hiroo ignored, he smiled when he saw Midorikawa's face.

"Hey."

"I told you not to waste money on this." The ex-captain of Gemini storm looked elsewhere as he blushed,

"You're the one who's a money worrywart." Hiroto talked back, but not in a bad way. Midorikawa's blush grew redder.

"Nah, what do you want?" Hiroto did not answer, instead he looked at his watch. Midorikawa could not help but wonder what Hiroto wanted to tell him about, but he knew whatever Hiroto wanted to tell him must be something special. He sat down quietly, waiting.

The redhead lips formed a smile,

"H-Hiroto?" Said boy held the phone away from his face, showing Midorikawa the night sky, "Wow! So pretty! So these are the stars of Liocolt island."

"That's not what I want to show you, keep on watching." Midorikawa heard the redhead said. He followed. All of a sudden, he heard a boom and something red flew into the air, it exploded into millions of other pieces if it, in other words what Midorikawa saw was a firework.

The green hair could not say anything, he knew he could not spent another day with Hiroto to watch the fireworks, but this. His mouth opened wide as he smiled, his eyes sparkled. The two watched the fireworks. It was beautiful, in contrast to the night sky. Somemore fireworks came, all of different colours.

"This is what I want to show you Midorikawa." Hiroto changed the view to his front camera, but still keeping the back camera on, "I want to be with you on every festival, so we could watch the fireworks together, just the two of us. So today, I have no other choice but to do it this way. Sorry about the money Midorikawa."

The green haired boy took in whatever his best friend said. Those words really touched his heart. He gave a warm hearted smile as a thank you to Hiroto,

"Yeah. Can't wait for you to come back so we could go together and see fireworks again." Midorikawa grinned and Hiroto smiled. They can't wait to see each other again, but as they wait, they will enjoy this moment together.

"Yeah..." And everything became silent.


	13. MasaHika Kariya 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any  
>Pairing: Kariya x Hikaru(main), Shindou x Kirino.<br>Characters: Kariya(main), Hikaru, (Kirino, Shindou and Amagi(spoken)).  
>Words: 1, 172<br>Rating: T  
>Tittle: Kariya 2.<p>

* * *

><p>Step step step.<p>

_Kirino-senpai,_

Step step step

_I-_

_Oh sorry Kariya. Hello?_

Step step stop.

_Shindou?_

Kariya clutched a chain fence beside him dramatically.

_Oh yeah Shindou. I'm coming to your house._

"Tsk."

_Heh, there's no need to sent a butler for me. I can go there myself... Bye... Is there something you want to tell me Kariya?_

"Kirino-senpai...you idiot..." Kariya mumbled in an angry tone. He remembered that moment that happened a few hours before. When he was thinking about his feelings for Kirino and ended up at the train station. His heart almost leaped when he saw the pink hair boy standing and waiting for the train. The reason why he was angry was the part after that, Kirino was going to Shindou's house. Kariya clenched his teeth together. The prodigy made his crush smile! Something he could not do so well.

He loathed the brunette captain. Why must he come in between them? Yes Kariya was more like a third party but he did it because he liked Kirino, while Shindou didn't even love the pink hair defender at all. He just thought of him as a best friend and nothing more.

But... Kariya have to say, he did not tease Kirino for no reason, it was just his way of saying I love you and I want to help you. Too bad the pink haired thought differently. Can't the green hair joke about being a Seed?

Well, what was done was done. Now Kariya had to go back home. He stayed at Aki's inn for the time being, because his so called parents were moving so he had to choice but to stay at Aki's inn which made his dad felt much ensured.

He was already walking down rows of houses and down a path back home. Kariya sighed,

"Kariya!" Maybe, he wasn't meant to be with Kirino.

"Kariya!" Then, Shindou will be with Kirino.

"Kariya!" H-he should give them his blessings.

"KARIYA!" Said boy turned his head one hundred and eighty degrees. First thing he noticed was purple, then the next thing...

"Kabeyama?" The nephew of the evil Reiji smiled as a 'hi'. He skipped to his friend.

"Boy, you took me a long time to call you. What are you thinking about anyway?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah-" Kariya blushed, he could not just say he loved Kirino-senpai, so he, like any other being, shouted a 'nothing'.

Hikaru blinked.

"Well, if you do have something troubling you..." Kariya waited, but Hikaru did not continue, instead he grabbed the defender's wrist and pulled him somewhere else.

"W-wait! Kageyama!" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The duo stood near the railings of where Hikaru and Amagi last screamed near the river bank. It was evening hours, same as when the two purple haired boys talked about their problems.<p>

"W-why did you bring me here Kabeyama?" Kariya asked as he rubbed his wrist. Boy that Kageyama knows how to injury people.

"Amagi-san was troubled about something. That was why I brought him here. This is the place where I felt the best to let out my feelings. You can scream all you want and no one can hear you, and now," Hikaru turned his head to face Kariya, "you can do that too."

Kariya stared at his teammate who was acting so unlike himself. He was mostly having a smile on his face but now, just a straight line formed by his lips. The striker was probably troubled about something too, but Kariya did not care. He started thinking about his own problems, which was Kirino loving Shindou and not him.

"Kirino-senpai." He heard himself hissed.

"Kirino-senpai? What about him?" Hikaru asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Kariya did not know why, but he trusted this guy in keeping his secret. The purple haired boy gave a slight nod.

"I like, no, I love Kirino-senpai."

"I knew it." Did Hikaru just choked? The boy looked away, his hand clutching his elbow, sadness all over his face. If Kariya looked closely, he would have spotted his friend's eyes getting watery. "I knew you love Kirino-senpai."

"You knew! How! I never let my guard down at all!"

"I've been watching. Those longing glances, each time playing pranks on others and especially him just so that you could get his attention. I saw it when I joined the team, he scolded you and yet you had that sparkle in your eyes." Hikaru hid his eyes with his bangs, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Kariya looked at Hikaru, waiting for himself to answer. Why couldn't he? He looked down, finding the ground interesting and slowly, his clutched his uniform where his heart was. He was sad, too sad to answer. Thoughts of what happened today rushed through his mind.

"It does..." Kariya mumbled, "but even so, " he looked back up again, "why do you care! How do you know all those things I did which everyone can't see! Who do you think you are, messing up with my love life!"

"Because..." Since just now, Hikaru never left his pose. Instead, he just cletched his elbow tighter, "I love you."

What?

"I love you, Kariya Masaki. As my crush, I would watch you everyday isn't it? I would spot you liking your own crush and feel sad about it right? Watching your crush liking another and his crush likes his own." Hikaru let go of his elbow and cletched his hands into a fist, "So I ask you, who's the sad one here!" Kariya's eyes widened. All the information slowly processed into his brain. Hikaru likes him. Shouldn't he be happy about that?

All this time he did not know he had someone else who likes him the way he likes Kirino. Watching from the sidelines the way he did and ended up having a heartbreak in the end. Kariya watched the striker crying his eyes out. He walked towards him. He should forget about Kirino, he has someone for him and Kariya had someone for himself too. He lifted Hikaru's head and looked at that face of his lover. Why only now he knew Hikaru's face was cute?

Hikaru still would not open his eyes as his tears continued flowing. Whether his blush was caused by Kariya himself or by the crying was unknown, but that was ok. With one move, Kariya closed the gap in between them by giving Hikaru a passionate kiss on the lips.


	14. MasaRan or TakuRan?

Ow...hisashiburida ne, minna-san~! How long has it been? 3 months? No that's too short. 5? Maybe. 6? Oh I don't know. I miss you all! Stupid exams. It's a major one so my parents stopped me from using the comp. till now because they said i needed a break, only 1 month. The exam is coming in 2 months time. They said I need one month to get back to studies. I hope I won't get back to zero knowledge when I go back to studying. Well then, I found a confession as I was reading the confessions on Inazuma-confessions tumblr. Immediately, I thought of a small drabble and quickly wrote it down before I forget. Please read it and tell me what you guys think. Do I still have it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own inazuma eleven/GO and the confession, I only did come changes. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> MasaRan and TakuRan.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kirino(Main), Kariya, Tenma(minor) and Shindou.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 474  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Tittle:<strong> MasaRan or TakuRan?

* * *

><p><em>MasaRan, I like that pairing.<em>

* * *

><p>"Senpai~!" Two arms glopped the pink haired defender's neck, causing the other to grumble.<p>

"Want to practice together, senpai? Or maybe a break together? Ne senpai, what do you think?" Kariya asked cheerfully.

"Kariya! Stop it! Why do you always do that to me?"

"Ow~ Senpai~! You hurt my feelings!" Kariya smirked, can't I be with my senpai~?" He stuck up his tongue.

* * *

><p><em>The thought of Kirino being dominated by Kariya is almost too irresistible to me.<em>

* * *

><p>Kirino sighed, he removed the arms around his neck and walked off out of the club room.<p>

"Eh?" Kariya never expected Kirino to do that.

"I'm going home!" The azure eyed boy announced out loud.

"But we have practice, Kirino senpai!" Tenma shouted from the back of the club room.

"I'm not in the mood. Maybe next time." Kirino gave a smile before he left. Finally,

no kariya.

* * *

><p><em>But at the end of the day,<em>

* * *

><p>Kirino was walking down the long pathway beside the river. It was already sunset. After spending time walking around Raimon town to get rid of his hatred for Kariya, he was walking back to his house.<p>

"Kirino!" a familiar voice called him.

* * *

><p><em>My Kirino's happy ending will always be...<em>

* * *

><p>He stopped and turned his head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>...Shindou..<em>

* * *

><p>The brown haired prodigy stopped waving and smiled warmly to his friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My true OTP.<em>

* * *

><p>He ran towards kirino,<p>

"Why didn't you go for practice? Kariya again?"

"Right now I don't want to talk about him."

"Well then, want to come over my house for dinner?"

"Sure, my mom's coming home late anyway."

"I'll call my cook to prepare extra for you."

"Thanks Shindou..."

"My pleasure, Kirino."

* * *

><p>How was it minna? Review please!<p> 


	15. Yuuichi x Taiyo The first time I met you

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Yuuichi X Taiyo<br>Characters: Taiyo(Main), Yuuichi and Fuyuka.  
>Words: 767<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: The first time I met you.<p>

Taiyo did not know when he met that dark blue haired boy. He only remembered that it was one of the days he seeked out of the ward to play soccer.

He remembered that he just got out of the room and into the area where patients sat to get fresh air after staying cooped up in the room all day. It was then when he saw that lad.

That said lad was older than he was as the boy was taller than him, but Taiyo would not have difficulty talking to him because the boy was sitting down on a wheelchair.

_Is he wheelchair bound?_ he asked hinself.

Taiyo found hinself pitying the young lad. How could he feel like that when he did not even know him yet? He looked up and noticed that that the blue haired boy was watching two kids playing soccer. It was the two kids he saw when he first met Tenma.

_So, he likes soccer huh?_ That brought a snile to his face. At least they both had something in common. Then he blushed, why was he thinking of something like that!? Why was he suddenly so happy to know that the boy he have never met before loves soccer!?

He looked down and placed a hand to his chest._ Thump thump! Thump thump! Thump thump!_ His heartbeat was faster then his normal pace. It was like he played soccer the entire day! _This can't be happening!?_ He told himself.

He looked up to that boy again and he could not help but be mesmerized by his face. His midnight blue haired which shone under the sunset (it was evening at that time), those black eyes which had sparkles in them as he watched those two kids playing soccer. His face shape was just right, _like my type...what!?_ The mole was ruining it all, but Taiyo did not mind. _What again!?_

Taiyo had to get out of there as soon as possible. These feelings and emotions, it was like he was in love with that boy. Again he blushed. _Ow...man!_ And the orange hair boy ran back to his room. Totally forgetting his soccer ball.

* * *

><p>"Taiyo-kun!" The familiar voice of nurse Fuyuka added with a stern tone called the orange hair boy. The said boy jumped and dropped the magazine he was reading. He looked up and saw her holding a soccer ball in her hands. <em>I forgot my ball!<em>

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing soccer!?" Fuyuka scolded as she stepped into the room, "You're very ill, so stop doing any intensive exercises!"

"Hehe... Gomen~!" Taiyo said, trying to sound cheerful to calm the nurse down. Fuyuka sighed. She had been doing this Stopping-Taiyo-from-playing-soccer game for so many times, it made her bored doing it again. But then, a thought struck in Fuyuka's mind, _Taiyo always takes back his soccer ball when he's caught even though he hasn't even played yet._ The purple hair nurse thought, _What could have caused him to forget to take his soccer ball yesterday?_

"Is something wrong, Fuyuka-san?" The boy Taiyo saw yesterday wheeled himself into the room, wondering what was the commotion about, "I heard noises as I was getting myself a drink. Did something happened?"

Right there and then, Taiyo felt it again, the heart thumping faster, the sweaty palms, the blushing and the inability to say anything. The feelings and emotions are all coming back because of that boy entering into his room!

"A-ah..."

_Taiyo-kun's not saying anything and is he red? C-could it be!?_

"Oh, We've never meet before right? My name's Tsurugi Yuuichi. Nice to meet you." The boy introduced himself with a warm smile which made Taiyo's stomach flipped.

"A-ah...I-I'm Tai-Taiyo..." The orange hair boy stuttered, his blush turning redder. Yuuuichi noticed the redness.

"Are you alright, Taiyo-kun?"

"Y-yeah! D-don't mind me..."

"Yuuichi-kun, I think we should leave Taiyo alone, alright?" Fuyuka spoke and pushed Yuuichi out of the room, as she did that she turned to Taiyo and smiled the I-know-your-secret-look.

"A-alright, Bye Taiyo-kun! See you next time!" Yuuichi waved at Taiyo before turning to his room.

S-see you next time!? Taiyo's head shot up, "T-then that must mean..." His face started to heat up again, "They (The feelings) are going to come back!" He exclaimed that the whole building shook.

* * *

><p>No I did not come back because I finished my exams. I miss Inazuma eleven so I woke up in the middle of the night to type this and since it has been a long time, I'm posting this immediately! GAZELLE-SAMA, I MISS YOU! My exams are almost over. I want it to end now! I'm so tired and I want to let myself go! Ah...It's already 4 am. Almost school time. Grhh...exams end, exams end...<p>

Oh yeah, I've thought of this and it's not important just wanting to change the tittle. It's not even drabbles at all except for the first story. Changing it to one-shots. I kinda suddenly like Yuuichi x Taiyo, don't even know how so don't ask. Imagine Tenma's and Tsurugi's face if they know. Also, it's not like I don't like Yuuichi's mole, I'm actually ok with it. I don't know what to say so I wrote that. Fans, don't hate me. So, how was it? Please review.


	16. Hakuryuu x Shuu My Little Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Hakuryuu x shuu<br>Characters: Shuu's sister(main), Shuu and Hakuryuu.  
>Words: 831<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: My Little Sister.<p>

A black haired girl in a white dress and black hair tied to a ponytail was walking down a garden where the soccer god statue is. It had been a long time since she last saw her brother up in heaven, but she understood his reason for staying down there on earth.

"I have to protect this island." She could imagine her brother saying that. He had always answered back the same thing over and over. How long has it been since she last saw him? 3 years? 5? She had no idea. She just knew that she missed her brother dearly and that was all that mattered.

Another reason why she was here is because she heard quite a lot of things happening these few months this year, saying that something bad has happened to the sport that her brother loved, soccer. She heard from some of her friends in heaven that her brother joined forces with some organization called fifth sector and used his skills to help them.

She was worried about him, knowing that he was the one who took all the blame on himself because it was her brother's fault for her death. The black haired girl did not mind, she understood perfectly well that it was because her brother cared so much for her. She wondered if he felt the same way though.

She was edging nearer to the god statue as the small hut made of stone and covered in plants was getting closer to her eyes. Her eyes brigtened, she could not control her excitement that she rushed down the path to where her brother was, only to stop when she noticed someone besides her brother couching down near the statue, wearing the same coloured clothing as her.

The other boy was white, really white, well except for his boots and his eyes that were of different colour of red and his shirt underneath his jacket which was grey. The white haired boy was couching down on his right knee and slowly running his hand through her brother's hair with a smile on his face. Her brother, on the other hand, was actually sleeping to noticed the hand on his head, sitting down with both his knees to one side and hugging the statue.

The girl stared. Who is that guy? And why is he touching her brother? Whoever that white haired boy was, her brother should know him. Said boy's eyes softened. Was it just her or was it that the scene seemed very cute? It seemed more like a girl was sleeping in her backyard. The boy from next door came over. The boy and girl are friends but the boy secretly likes the girl. The boy saw how peaceful the girl looked that his caring side overcame him that he ran his hands through her hair. Weird, but looked very convincing when you are staring at the same scene the black haired girl was staring at.

"Shuu..." She heard that boy say, "I missed you much." That was it, she had totally forgotten all about her thoughts of seeing her brother and was turned to a full plege fan of him with the white haired boy. She stood there, knowing that the boy could not see her. She needed to know what was going to happen. Then, the expected came, the white haired boy was leaning closer and closer to her brother, until he was inches apart from her brother's lips! The girl tried not to scream and quickly covered her mouth. Her brother could hear her even if the boy could not.

Suddenly, her brother's head moved and both people dressed in white jumped. The white haired boy removed his hand and stood up blushing red. He stared at the sleepy face of his friend before running away from him. At that same time, her brother stirred awake and stretched himself with a yawn. He stood up and straightened his shirt and pants.

He did not know what happened, but he know he fell asleep. He looked around hoping to find his sister but to no avail. He sat down again and dozed off.

Meanwhile, his sister was getting madder and madder. Why did her brother wake up!? He ruined the moment! She was hoping for a kiss at least but he just had to wake up at that time! She puffed her cheeks, stepped out of her hidding spot and walked away back to heaven. She was going to give him his punishment by not visting him for the next 2 years!

* * *

><p>This is written after I saw a picture of this story in zerochan. I love this couple! Not as much as Gazelle-sama and Burn-sama but still. They are so cute! I saw the movie, oh my goodness! I started to love them so much! Still, not as much as Burn-sama and Gazelle-sama. I'm back minna-san! i'm offically back! Now I can type out stories for all of you readers out there! So, how was it? Please review. I mised you Gazelle-sama!<p> 


	17. Burn x Gazelle Scouting

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Burn x Gazelle<br>Characters: Burn(Main), Gazelle, Hiroto(Gran, mention), Midorikawa(Reize, mention), Hibiki.  
>Words: 512<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Scouting.<p>

"Stupid Gran and Reize. Stupid that big fat coach from Raimon. I'm from the master rank team like Gran so why that green tea ice-cream boy get to be choosen?" Burn grunted. He flopped onto his couch in Sun Garden orphanage living room. On the couch beside him was Gazelle eating his ice-cream, ignoring Burn. "Hey!? You listening?"

"I heard you," He removed the ice-cream from his mouth and looked at Burn with those cold eyes of his, "But I don't want to answer."

"Why you, Gazelle!?"

"But to tell the truth, I'm also hating Gran for getting to represent Japan." Burn could notice that the sliver haired boy was gripping tightly onto his ice-cream stick that he was pretty sure it would break any second.

"Tsk." Burn gritted his teeth, it was at that same time the phone at the counter ,located in the living room where people leave or adopt a child, rang. It was behind Burn and Gazelle but Burn just gave the lazed back look and posture and shut his eyes which made Gazelle sigh, got up from the couch and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Gazelle?" A voice asked, not one that was familiar to Gazelle but he felt like he had heard it before.

"Yeah, but since the aliea fisaco is over, my name is actually Suzuno Fuusuke."

"Suzuno huh? Well, I'm Terumi Afuro, Aphrodi."

"Aphrodi?" That caught Burn's attention. He stood up, walked to Gazelle's side and tried to listen to what the Aphrodi guy was talking to Gazelle about, he could not hear anything through.

"Uh hum...ah...Oh really!?...Thank you so much-!" Gazelle stopped and glanced at Burn who gave him a confused look. Burn blinked when he saw Gazelle dropped his head and stared at the phone numbers with a blush on his face, "Uhm...i-is it alright i-i-if I could bring one more person?" The blush got even redder and Burn really wanted to know what was happening, "Ok. Thanks Aphrodi." The sliver haired boy placed the receiver back to it's original position and turned to Burn, his blush was gone.

"Well, what happened?"

"Aphrodi scouted me to play for his country's team, Korea's Fire Dragon."

"What!? Fire Dragon!? Tsk, now I'm all alone."

"B-but...I asked if I could let you join and he said alright."

"Eh?" Burn blinked. He could play in the FFI. He could play in the FFI. He could... "Gazelle!" Burn leaped into the sliver haired boy's arms, "I get to play in a team against the world! Thank you Gazelle! You're the best!" And he kissed Gazelle's cheek making the boy blush again.

"B-Burn! Let go of me!" The redhead let go and walked to his room, singing a jingle, "I get to play against Gran~! I get to play against Gran~! I get to play against Graaaaaaannnnnnnn~!" While Gazelle just stood there dumbfounded by the kiss on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Yesssssssss! Finally, a Burn x Gazelle that I've been waiting for soooooooo damn freaking damn long to come up with is finally here~! I love you Gazelle-sama~! I hope you all love it, expecially you Hibisha. You've been asking for Burn x Gazelle so here it is. I would like to thank everyone who have been waiting for this couple one-shot or waiting for this to update. Thank you all so much! I appreciate it. Review~!<p> 


	18. Minamisawa x Kurama Minamisawa

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any  
>Pairing: Minamisawa x Kurama.<br>Characters: Kurama(main), Minamisawa, Tenma.  
>Words: 439<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Minamisawa.<p>

Minamisawa is a calm and narcissistic person to everyone in the team, he always complained at how soccer was controlled and that he joined it because it would help keep his grades up. Many of the teammates hated this attitude.

The first time Kurama joined, he was partnered with Minamisawa. Which he now treated him as a friend as they've worked together most of the time. Kurama did not understand why the others all hated the purple haired guy.

He did not care. He believed he saw him in a different light than the others. He was kind when he wants to be and only Kurama knew that.

He still remembered the times they had spent together, from Minamisawa teasing Kurama about his height to visiting Minamisawa's house for dinner. Boy, may Kurama say, his family has very beautiful people. He was pretty sure if he could stare at them more closely, he would have noticed sparkles around them, not that he would say that to them or Minamisawa of course.

He also remembered the time when Minamisawa visited his home. His father was out working his night shift while his mother was at home being the housewife, cooking dinner. When she first saw Minamisawa she exclaimed how beautiful he looked and how much she wished her son looked just like him, ending up with Minamisawa teasing him about this for three weeks before going back to his height.

On the soccer field, Minamisawa would also teach Kurama skills in shooting and he was the one who helped him create Sidewinder. After school, they would meet and talked about things that no one knew about them as they walked to Kurama's house. Reason, or excuse, from Minamisawa would be because Kurama looked like a girl if he put a bow or something on his head and it was unsafe of Kurama walked home alone, which would result in the light blue haired boy bashing up the purple hair lad.

They were close, really close, almost that you could imagine them together as a couple. Kurama sighed, he missed those days. Now that Minamisawa transfered school to Gassan Kunimitsu, he practised shoots by himself, walked back home alone and he missed those times Minamisawa teased him.

"Kurama-senpai!" Tenma called. Kurama turned his head to his left, wondering why the brown hair boy called him, only to widened his eyes to see a familiar purple hair boy with those orange eyes that you could get lost in them, walking towards Kurama and stopped in front of him. Kurama's eyes watered as he heard the boy's voice after such a long time.

"Long time no see, Kurama."

* * *

><p>I tried so hard to type this out and my head hurts from thinking too hard. I wanted to writing something about this couple since this couple is also very cute. Minamisawa come back to Raimon come on! This happened when Minamisawa and that goal keeper from Gassan Kunimitsu came to help Shinsuke become a better goalkeeper. Hope you all like it. Review please!<p> 


	19. KyouTen Worry

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: KyouTen<br>Characters: Tenma(Main), Tsurugi and Yuuichi.  
>Words: 251<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Worry.<p>

Tenma was always worried for Tsurugi. No one knew but ever since Tenma saw Tsurugi exited Raimon General Hospital, it started all of Tenma's worries. He followed Tsurugi after school and found him with a boy named Yuuichi who was Tsurugi's brother. He found out that he was wheelchair bound and that Tsurugi was a SEED in fifth sector to help pay for the operation on his brother's legs.

Even after Tsurugi quit being a SEED, he became even more worried for him. Not only will his brother not be cured of his immobility, Tsurugi had to take up the burden of playing soccer in not only his but also his brother's place and the fact that his brother's legs will not be cured forever added more burden to the navy blue haired boy.

That was over when Tsurugi received the call from the hospital while they were taking a break from practising Fire Tornado Double Drive and they rushed to Yuuichi wondering what terrible thing had happened. Only to find out that someone had paid for the operation regarding his legs. Seeing Tsurugi crying tears of joy made Tenma had all his worries left his heart.

Tenma smiled as he watched teardrops rolling down Tsurugi's cheeks while Yuuichi comforted him. He need not worry about Tsurugi anymore.

* * *

><p>Not really a good...I think it's a drabble, I wanted to try writing one again but is this even one? Well, whatever this is, I think it's not a really good KyouTen story. I feel so bad! OTL. I felt really bad for not writing a KyouTen story for so long. Please forgive me!<p>

Let me know what you think. Review please~!


	20. YuuTai and KyouTen Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Yuuichi X Taiyo and slight KyouTen.<br>Characters: Tsurugi(Main), Taiyou, Tenma(mention) and Yuuichi(mention).  
>Words: 627<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Confrontation.<p>

Remember the picture of Taiyou, Tenma and Yuuichi sitting down and reading a football magazine, chatting and looking very happy while Tsurugi was behind, looking at them with the mix of shock and jealously on his face. Well, right now, we are at the scene after that. Tsurugi confronted Taiyou in the hallway of the hospital after the three of them went their separate ways. He glared at Taiyou who was sweatdropping.

"I'm warning you, if you try to get Matsukaze's heart and win my brother's support, you are dead you hear me?" Tsurugi hissed mercilessly to Taiyou. The orange haired boy backed and protected himself by using his arms, acting like a shield to block any sudden attacks from the boy in front of him who suddenly leaned forward to his face. "Stay away from them."

"B-but I'm not after Tenma..." Taiyou stuttered, but not from fear, from the thought of how mistaken Tsurugi had misunderstood him and how protective he was of Tenma. Tsurugi blinked, he could have sworn he saw the orange haired boy's hand on Tenma's. Tsurugi took a step back and straightened his back. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find any signs of Taiyou lying.

"Then what were you doing with them at the small open area, reading that soccer magazine?" The navy blue hair boy asked his next question. He could not be sure if Taiyou was telling the truth, he had to ask more.

"Yes we did have a small talk but I didn't know Tenma would come." _Huh?_

"What are you talking about?" Tsurugi asked, the murderous tone gone. He was now very confused of the scenario. Taiyou blushed and fidgeted as he stared at the floor and explained,

"I-I wanted to talk to Yuuichi-san t-to get to know him better."

"What?"

"I-I like Yuuichi-san..." Tsurugi had nothing to say about that because his brain could not absorb the information and react to it, so Taiyou continued, "and Tenma found us and he joined in."

"Ask him to go away then. I wouldn't have mistaken you if you did that." Tsurugi spoke with an annoyed tone in his voice. His brain was suddenly able to process the information faster just when Taiyou mention Tanma's name.

"B-but I thought since Tenma would become my brother-in-law's husband, " Tsurugi blushed, "I thought we could bond together as a family early."

"H-he's not going to be my husband!" Tsurugi immediately stated.

"But Tenma always talk about you-"

"He was just admiring me!"

"And Yuuichi-san said that you too, talk about Tenma."

"T-that doesn't mean anything!" Taiyou lifted one of his eyebrows, giving him the 'Really...?' look.

"I'm leaving! You're annoying!" Tsurugi took a turn and walked away, but stopped half way to take a glance at Taiyou who was walking back to his room. He could not deny it that what he saw the three doing just now was a complete misunderstanding, but Taiyou likes Yuuichi? He stared at the boy, even though he left after he turned at a corner.

If that orange haired boy really liked his brother, he should support him in getting Yuuichi's heart. His brother was stuck on a wheelchair for the rest of his life, will Taiyou act as Yuuichi's legs and help him move around, be with him forever? It would create quite a huge burden on him, but Tsurugi had the feeling that Taiyou would not mind.

Because that is what love is right? Tsurugi smiled. He was glad that his brother had found someone who really loves him. Now then, speaking about love, Tenma...

* * *

><p>Today's my birthday, that's why I wrote this double pairing story~! I hope this is alright. Happy birthday to me~! Happy birthday to me~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME~! Review~!<p> 


	21. TakuRan Keshin Love

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: TakuRan<br>Characters: Shindou, Kirino, Tenma, Sangoku, Aoi, Midori, Akane, Haruna and Kidou  
>Words: 493<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Keshin Love.<p>

The Raimon soccer club members were in the soccer field outside of their school, practicing in groups to improve the skills they were weak at.

"Sousha Maestro!" Shindou called out his keshin. The familiar blue hair, dressed in purple and holding the baton in his left hand keshin appeared.

"Senkishi Brunhild!" Kirino, from the other side of the field in a different group from Shindou, called out his keshin. Sousha Maestro powered up a soccer ball and let it dropped to Shindou who was about to kick the aura surrounded ball when he was suddenly jerked backwards.

"Harmonics-!" He flew towards Kirino and stopped in front of him, laying on the ground. Everyone saw what happened and ran towards their ex-captain.

"What are you doing, Shindou." Kirino asked him.

"Shindou-senpai, are you alright?" Tenma asked the brown haired boy when he noticed he was not replying Kirino.

"I...think I'm going to be fine." He replied.

"What happened, Shindou?" Sangoku asked what everyone wanted to ask, about the sudden jerk and flying towards Kirino.

"I don't know-"

"Everyone! Look!" The players looked up at the two keshins, "T-they're..."

The two keshins were facing each other. Sousha Maestro was looking at Senkishi Brunhild with hearts like bubbles floating and popping, the baton which was suppose to be in his hand was replaced by yellow flowers. Senkishi Brunhild was looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"What is going on?" Kirino asked and looked down at Shindou, hoping to hear his answer as it was his keshin. The brown haired male just flushed as he stared at the two keshins with a shocked expression on his face. It seemed he understood what was going on. Everyone just turned their heads to each other wondering if they know, but apparently only Shindou knows.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the field where the managers and coaches were, Kidou grinned while Haruna smiled. The managers noticed,

"Do you know something, Kantoku and sensei?" Aoi asked which made Haruna giggled,

"Yup. Keshin is the spiritual energy people create right?" The three girls nodded, "That means, whatever Shindou-kun feels, his Keshin will show it."

"T-that means..." Midori looked at Shindou, then looked at his keshin, and looked back at Shindou. Both were blushing at the person and keshin in front of them, which were Kirino and Senkishi Brunhild.

"Shindou likes Kirino." Kidou said it straightforwardly. The three managers gasped.

Three...

Two...

One...

"Uwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Akane cried as she turned her back away from her friends, her hands cupping her face. Her cry was so loud that the players on the field were startled by her cries, the owners of the two keshin settled them down, but no one knew, except the people on the bench, that Senkishi Brunhild took the yellow flowers and held it closely to her heart. She smiled before disappearing into her owner's back.

* * *

><p>Saw a picture and this scene came in mind. I really like this story, don't know why. Maybe it was because of Sousha Maestro showing off Shindou's feelings to Kirino by liking Senkishi Brunhild and the sweetest part was Senkishi Brunhild accepting those flowers! That means Kirino likes Shindou isn't it!? Gosh, if this could happen in Inazuma Eleven GO, I'll forever love Level-5 I tell you.<p>

Thanks everyone who said 'Happy Birthday' to me in the reviews for the previous story. Never knew many people would do that...I'm really glad. I'm so happy~! My birthday was the best birthday I had in life! I got to celebrate with friends and my relatives. I had one small exam I had to take in the morning and it's only me taking! I failed during the mid-year so I had to retake. Hope I pass! After that went to watch a movie with my friends and then post the story up as I was taking a bus back home. One hour later went to check the reviews and four reviews came. ⊙▂⊙ was the expression I had on my face. Then one more hour later, more reviews that I never count because it was a lot!

That's why I said that this year was the best birthday ever. Thanks a lot minna~! Loves you all lots~! Let me give you all a kiss! (づ￣ ³￣)づ


	22. GouFubu Interview with Ishido Shuuji

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: GouFubu<br>Characters: Yukimura(Main), Shirosaki, Ishido Shuuji(Gouenji), Fubuki(Mention) and one of Ishido's bodyguards.  
>Words: 568<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Interview with Ishido Shuuji.<p>

Yukimura entered the dark room which was the throne room for the Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji. He gulped when he saw the two tone hair male sitting on a chair, his head supported by his right hand while his elbow rested on the arm chair, his legs crossed with his left over his right leg and that evil and that playful smirk on his face. Shirosaki, a SEED, introduced Yukimura to the Seitei since the man already knew about Yukimura.

"Yukimura, this is the Seitei." Shirosaki seemed to know very well of Ishido. They both had the same smirk on their face. Yukimura gulped once more. Maybe he should leave... "Yukimura..." Shirosaki glared at him, he must have noticed him shivering, "Remember how your coach treated you? Only Seitei won't do that to you." Right... Fubuki-senpai betrayed him... Yukimura's face turned from fear to anger. Shirosaki's lips curled back to his smirk.

"Ishido-san. I would like to be a SEED." Seitei's face seemed to have brightened up.

"Shirosaki, you have done a good job. I've sent you to Hakuren but I never knew you would bring another person to become a SEED. Very well done."

"Thank you, Seitei!" He saluted the man with a wide smile on his face.

"Now, why do you want to be a SEED, Yukimura?" Ishido turned his head to the dark blue haired boy, his eyes staring at him intensively as if like Yukimura looked very familiar to him.

"B-because I was told you wouldn't betray me."

"Betray you?"

"My previous coach left me and never came back, even when he said he would." He hung his head low, remembering that sad moment, "He betrayed me, Ishido-san."

"So that's why you're joining Fifth sector...who is the person who left you?" Shirosaki smirk widened by the thought of the ex-coach of Hakuren.

"Fubuki Shirou, Seitei." Shirosaki looked at him proudly. Ishido's eyes narrowed. He stood up and glared at the two Hakuren soccer players who felt all the hairs on their body stand. Shirosaki backed, never seeing that death glare from the man before, even the bodyguards around Ishido even felt frightened. The calm and collected Holy Emperor, who everyone never saw even once any emotions, was currently glaring at two players only when he found out they both hated a coach. Ishido opened his mouth and spoke in a merciless death tone voice.

"Take back what you two said, Shirosaki, Yukimura." The two were too scared to even utter a word. "Did you two hear me?"

"W-we take back our words!" Yukimura said immediately. Ishido did not speak, he just closed his eyes and walked out of the throne room from the back of his seat. He still seemed very angry. The rest of the people in the room all heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yukimura, you did a great job there." Shirosaki tapped the dark blue haired boy's shoulder. "You saved us. This is the first time I saw Seitei like this."

"Even us." One of the bodyguards spoke with a smile on his face, a little bit of fear still left on his face.

"Come on, we're going." Shirosaki turned around and walked towards the exit, leaving Yukimura to follow him. The younger boy stared at where Ishido last left and then ran after Shirosaki. The thought of '_What is senpai's relation to Ishido-san?_' lingered in his mind.


	23. MasaHika His Past

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: MasaHika<br>Characters: Hikaru(Main), Kariya, Kariya's family, Kuramada and Amagi.  
>Words: 848<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: His past.<p>

Kariya and Hikaru were walking home together under the evening orange sky, passing by rows of shops along the street when they passed by a woman with blond hair tied to a half pony tail half let down hair style and yellow eyes, holding hands with a young girl, about two years old, who had teal colour hair like Kariya's and yellow eyes just like her mom's.

Kariya stopped walking and stared at the two for sometime with eyes widened to a very much extend, never letting his eyes off of those two for even a second. Hikaru noticed his friend's weird actions and stopped to look at the two females walking away from them. What Hikaru was really focused on was the young girl who looked a lot like Kariya. Both had teal hair and yellow eyes. Then Hikaru came to a conclusion that those two were Kariya's mother and younger sister.

"Is that your family? Let me say hi to them-"

"Kageyama-kun! Don't you dare!" That angry and yet sad tone made Hikaru froze and turned to the boy who ordered him not to go.

"K-Kariya-kun...I-I thought...-" The teal haired boy turned back to the direction they were originally heading and continued walking. Hikaru gradually followed. "K-Kariya-kun...W-why are you..."

"I'm an orphan." Hikaru blinked, processing the words, "That woman over there was my mother and that little girl would probably be my little sister."

"K-Kariya-kun...I-I didn't know..."

"Let's go to the soccer field by the river." Kariya lifted up his head, Hikaru could tell that his eyes were wet with tears by how they shone under the sunset. He nodded, hoping to find out more about Kariya's past.

* * *

><p>"I was left at Sun Garden orphange at the age of eleven. My parents did not have enough money to raise a child so they abandoned me. But I don't blame them...my father was tricked and pressured into bankruptcy. That's why I don't trust others. I don't want to be like my father." Kariya said all these with a hint of grudge in his voice. Hikaru just sat there, quietly listening to him. "But I like soccer, so Hitomiko-san sent me to study in Raimon. Hiroto-san and Midorikawa-san are my guardians who are taking care of me while I'm here."<p>

"But that girl...Your little sister...?"

"Tsk..." Kariya gritted his teeth after Hikaru mentioned the five-year-old child, "They lied to me...They have money now yet they never came back for me... Father said that he'll come back once they have money. He lied...He lied to me..."

"K-Kariya-kun!" Hikaru exclaimed when the teal haired boy suddenly stood up and yelled,

"I trusted them! I thought, that since I'm their son, I could trust them. I can never trust others ever again but only my family. Hopw could they...betrayed me!" Hikaru saw tear drops dripping down and hitting the stairs they were sitting on. Slowly more teardrops started dripping. "Why...why she gets to have a family and not me?" Kariya sat back down after using all his energy screaming. The tears still streaming down his face. He did not lift up his head, Kariya would not want Hikaru see him cry. "It's...unfair..."

"Kariya-kun..." Hikaru placed a hand on the boys shoulders, "It's ok. I'm right here. You can let it all out."

"Kageyama-kun..."

"Hum?"

"Can you lend me your shoulder?"

"Nhn. You may." Kariya let his head rest on Hikaru shoulder as he sobbed, Hikaru did not mind if his uniform was going to be wet, as long as he was able to let Kariya calm down, he would do anything for him. They stayed in this position for a long time until two third-years from Raimon, who were walking by the river side back home, noticed the two in such an intimate position.

"A-Amagi! Are you seeing what I'm seeing!?" The boy who had a voice so close to Gouenji's called out to his purple haired friend, a finger pointed at the two with the most shocked expression anyone in the anime universe has ever made on his face. "H-Hikaru and Kariya!? T-those two!?"

"Grrr..." Kuramada heard his friend behind him growled and turned around to see Amagi rolling up his sleeves with the evil glaring yellow glowing eyes and dark aura around him.

"A-Amagi..." Kuramada shielded himself with his hands as he sweatdropped at his friend's reaction.

"How dare that Kariya be that close to Hikaru...We purple hairs are not meant to be tricked and used for such close relationships!" The dark aura somehow had flames around it too. He stood in a pose the same as when he wanted to bring out Atlantis Wall, which caused the flames and dark aura to be even more bigger.

"AMAGI!" Somehow, even with all the yelling from Kuramada and Amagi, Hikaru and Kariya seemed to not notice them at all.

* * *

><p>Long time no MasaHika ne minna-san? I feel guilty for not writing something of this couple. What kind of fan am I? -_-"<br>I'm going on a hoilday for 12 days so I'll not update at all till I'm back. Today...is the day I leave...able to quickly finish this before I reach the airport~! Hurray for me~!  
>Thankies Silversoul-of-hope for the plot~! She makes such great plots~! Well, I did made some changes to it.<br>Now I feel like I did not write Kariya's character properly...He was suppose to cry when he saw his mother and then run away which Hikaru have to search for him.  
>Should I have used that at first?<br>Well, nevermind about that.  
>I love the ending~! Haha Amagi! The third-years only saw Kariya's head on Hikaru's shoulder. They could not hear the sobs. So they thought they were having a romantic moment as they stare at the sunset! Amagi is such a big brother type to Hikaru! Maybe even father type...<br>I just had to add the third-years there, not good with depressing moments...  
>Please review~!<p> 


	24. YuuTai The first time I met you 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Yuuichi X Taiyo<br>Characters: Taiyo(Main), Yuuichi and Tsurugi(Mention).  
>Words: 682<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: The first time I met you (alternative timeline).<p>

Amemiya Taiyou was running away from Raimon general hospital with his head turned to his back hoping that no one was chasing after him, especially Fuyuka-san. He finally planned this day where he could escape from his room and be able to play soccer for the whole day.

Most of the time, Taiyou was caught because he was playing in the open area in Raimon general hospital. Fuyuka could still find him as he was still in the hospital. The only way to really escape was by running out of it.

Taiyou was so happy. He was finally free. He could not get that happy thought away from his head. He was too delighted. His head was still looking behind that he banged into a person in front of him. Taiyou was flung backwards and his butt hit the ground.

"Ow..." He slowly sat up, his hand rubbing his butt.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Taiyou looked up and was face to face with a gorgeous looking lad with navy blue hair and bronze colored eyes. Taiyou found himself getting lost in those said eyes.

"Y-yeah..." Taiyou clasped the hand held out for him to stand and pulled himself up, his face heating up for no apparent reason. He brushed off any dust off his shirt.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" The older teen asked, noticing Taiyou's patient clothes. _Dang it._

"I escaped. It was boring in there...Is that a soccer ball?" Taiyou noticed the boy holding on to a black and white ball. The lad held up the soccer ball to his face and gazed at it with a smile.

"Yeah...I'm going to play soccer with my younger brother today..." That boy said that sentence in such a dramatically sad tone but Taiyou did not notice, his mind was only thinking of soccer.

"Can I play with you guys?" Taiyou asked, his smile widening, he felt happy to be playing with the boy in front of him. _What?_

"Sorry, I would like to play with my brother, just the two of us. It's our first time playing soccer after a long time you see." Taiyou stared down at the ground, he felt so sad for some reason which he could not find, like he was lonely or something, just because the boy did not want to play with him. _What?_ "Besides..." _Huh?_ Taiyou blushed at the sudden closeness between them. The boy placed his hands on Taiyou's shoulder, turning him around to the direction he just took which leads back to the hospital.

"W-what are you doing?" Taiyou's blushed redder when he felt the lad's breath on his ears, whispering,

"You have to go back to the hospital." Those words hit Taiyou, reminding him of what he wanted to do. He could not go back, not when he just got out. Taiyou forcefully turned back to the teen, swinging the hands off his shoulders.

"I don't want to! If I go back, then what was the reason of me escaping?" Taiyou took his stand. The lad just chuckled and placed his hands on Taiyou's shoulders again which made the orange hair boy turned red.

"Just go back. You have a reason for staying in the hospital, so stay there and get well." The lad's smile sort of did the trick. Taiyou nodded dreamingly as he was lost in those eyes again. The navy haired boy smiled wider and let go of Taiyou. He turned around, picked up the soccer ball he left discarded on the ground when he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and walked off to the soccer field by the river. "My name's Tsurugi Yuuichi. Hope we meet again!" _Well, in the correct timeline that is..._ The lad, or Yuuichi, thought in his mind as he walked away.

_H-he's gone..._

Taiyou stared at the boy's back still with the red tinge on his cheeks and dazed off look on his face.

* * *

><p>Got this by random again~!<br>I really like this story somehow.  
>This is before Yuuichi meet Tsurugi at the soccer field beside the river.<br>Then somehow Taiyou got into my head and this came to mind.

Back from holiday before going for another again! XD  
>As I was there, I wrote this YuuTai story and uploaded it once I came back.<br>I missed the newest Go episode and going to miss it again! TT^TT  
>Looks like I'm going to have a lot of catching up to do again...<p>

Thankies for reading~! Review!


	25. Kidou x Sakuma Teikoku's new commander

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Kidou x Sakuma<br>Characters: Sakuma(Main), Kidou, Genda(mention), Fudou(Mention) and Teikoku players (IE and GO).  
>Words: 682<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Teikoku's new commander.<p>

Sakuma blew the whistle signaling the players of Teikoku soccer club to do another push-up. He continued with this cycle over until the players completed fifty. His mind was elsewhere thinking of what the Holy Emperor said the day before.

* * *

><p><em>"Sakuma Jirou." The Holy emperor greeted the eyepatch man with the same evil smirk on his face. Sakuma shivered at how Ishido Shuuji called him. Like any normal greeting, but with a hint of evil in it. He may look alright but his heart was pounding very fast in his chest.<em> Could he have found out about Resistance? _Sakuma asked himself. "A commander will be stationed in Teikoku soccer club. He will be the coach for Teikoku from now on."_

_"Hai." Sakuma mentally heaved a sigh of relief. "And may I ask who is the commander?" Seitei's eyes narrowed and glared at Sakuma more intensively, as if he was a spy and wanted to get more information on Fifth Sector. In the end, he just smirked and crossed his legs,_

_"You'll know when you see him, but to give you a hint," Sakuma's eyes slowly widened as his curiosity got the better of him, "He's someone who once was from Teikoku junior high and same soccer club as you." The cyan hair man's eyes flew open. Someone he knows...? Who could he be? Ishido stood up, seeing enough of drama from Sakuma. A door behind the throne opened and the two tone hair man left the room._

* * *

><p>"Alright that's enough! Go to the next position!" Sakuma yelled out his command. He blew the whistle again, the cycle continued once again except this time, they were doing sit-ups. Sakuma again had many questions on his mind. The main one was who the new commander was.<p>

Sakuma immediately thought of Kidou since he was his ex-captain, best friend and they spent the most time together, but it could not be him due to the goggle head in the italy's national league. Thinking of him, it made Sakuma miss Kidou. He quickly brush him off his mind before all he could think of is the brown haired goggle-head man.

The next person was Genda, his second best friend. But it could not be him as he was in Teikoku already, working as a teacher.

Next would be Fudou, well it was highly possible as Sakuma had no idea what that man was doing or working as. There was a chance that he would be the coach for Teikoku academy. Sakuma mentally sighed, even after them solving their misconceptions, Sakuma could not help but still hate the guy for his attitude. Alright, enough of that. Sakuma would flare up if he continued thinking. In actual fact, he not only despised Fudou for his sarcastic and negative attitude, it was also the fact that Kidou was spenting more time with the brown hair male than him. Gosh, would he have to say it too?...They even took some time to practise a shoot secretly! There, he said it.

Alright enough about Fudou, if he was going to be the commander then he would have to live with it. Now lets see who else. Jimon? Banjou? Kennya? Gojou? Nah, he is in Fifth sector. Henmi? Doumen?

Sakuma was too concentrated on guessing who the new commander would be, to notice a figure walking towards him.

"Sakuma." Sakuma blinked at the oh too familiar voice which he missed so much, he turned his head to the figure and looked at the face of who is his best friend, Kidou Yuuto.

"K-Kidou!" The goggle head man smiled at Sakuma's shock expression. He looked so cute when he is shocked.

"Long time no see." Kidou moved his head which made his eyes be seen behind his goggles, letting Sakuma see those red eyes filled with happiness, longing and _love_. Sakuma blushed and turned his head away from Kidou which made him chuckled. Meanwhile, the Teikoku players stared at the two adults with faces filled with confusion.

* * *

><p>I'm finally back people~! Actually, came back a few days before but can't update because no story.<p>

I was re-watching IE GO for no reason and saw the Teikoku match. I was thinking if Haruna and Endou didn't know that Kidou was appointed as Teikoku's commander, that means Sakuma would be the same. I think Ishido will tell Sakuma about this, but Ishido is Gouenji so he never told him that it was Kidou but gave him clues. XD I love you Gouenji! But not as much as Gazelle-sama. Tell me what you think. Review plwease~!


	26. MasaHika Scarf

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: MasaHika<br>Characters: Hikaru(Main), Kariya, Tenma, Tsurugi and Shinsuke.  
>Words: 237<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Scarf.<p>

The five soccer players in the first year from Raimon junior high were walking back home under the evening sky. It was near winter season in Japan, that was why they were wearing scarfs around their necks except for Hikaru who forgot to bring one due to his clumsiness.

"Achoo!" Hikaru sneezed as softly as possible. He did not want to disturb the others as Tsurugi, Tenma and Shinsuke seemed to be engaged in a conversation about their next match, well Tenma and Shinsuke that is, Tsurugi was quiet as always, only talking when there was a need to.

Kariya noticed the sneezed as he was not in the conversation and was beside the purple haired boy. He turned his head to Hikaru who was getting himself a tissue to blow his nose. Kariya stared at Hikaru before taking the lose end of his scarf and held it up to Hikaru.

The forward stared at the scarf before looking at Kariya and muttered the boy's name.

"K-Kariya-kun..."

"Just take it. My scarf is too long, we can share." Hikaru did not reply. He took the scarf without questions asked and wrapped it around his neck. They both walked together separated by a part of Kariya's scarf not wrapped around their necks. Hikaru buried his nose in said scarf to warm up himself. He blushed. This was going to be a long way home.

* * *

><p>I once again got an idea by looking at pictures...and still, can't provide the link... Well, the picture was like how I described it. Five of the first-years we love so much, walking home together. I was 'ok...not Gazelle-sama...' till I noticed Hikaru was the only one not wearing a scarf. Kariya's scarf is not long that it could fit two people though. I just pretended it was long to write this story. Haha! Review please~!<p> 


	27. Yuuichi x Taiyou Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Yuuichi X Taiyo<br>Characters: Yuuichi(Main), Taiyou and Fuyuka.  
>Words: 516<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Leaving.<p>

"Yuuichi? Taiyou's here to see you." Nurse Fuyuka called the dark blue hair lad from the door, making him turn his head away from the television show he was watching and wondering why his hospital friend wanted to see him for. Fuyuka stepped aside to let Taiyou enter, then smiled and left.

The first thing Yuuichi noticed was that Taiyou was not wearing the patients clothes but instead his school uniform. _Oh yeah...he is cured from his illness already..._ Yuuichi smiled when he thought of that. He was happy that his friend could play soccer again. However, the orange hair boy had a frown on his face instead of the smile Yuuichi saw everyday and his head was hanging low that his bangs covered his eyes.

"Taiyou-kun, is something wrong? Why do you look so glum?" Yuuichi smiled the 'you-can-tell-me' smile to Taiyou who still was sad.

"Y-Yuuichi-san..." Taiyou finally spoke after a long pause, "I-I'm checking out today..."

"Oh? Congrats. You're finally cured and playing soccer-"

"Aren't you sad that I'm leaving!?" Yuuichi was startled by Taiyou's outburst. _Why is he so angry? Shouldn't he be happy?_

"T-Taiyou-kun..." The soft murmur of Yuuichi snapped Taiyou from his anger. He bended his head down again looking at the floor.

"G-gomen...I-I didn't mean to. I'm just sad that I'm leaving you."

"Why? I don't mind you leaving."

"But I mind." Taiyou looked back at Yuuichi with sadness, worriness and heartbroken in his watery eyes. It was as if like Taiyou's eyes were begging Yuuichi to stop him from checking out of the hosipital.

"What are you talking about Taiyou-kun?"

"I...I...I...l-l-lov..." Taiyou stammered and blushed bright red. Yuuichi blinked, what was he trying to say? Taiyou looked up at Yuuichi's eyes hoping to find something in them that would give him confidence but he looked back down, sad again, making Yuuichi really want him to complete his sentence. "N-nevermind about that..." Was Taiyou crying? His voice choked for a moment.

"Taiyou..." Said boy looked up and Yuuichi noticed the orange hair boy's red and watery eyes, "I don't know why you are sad but I'm glad you are cured and playing soccer." Taiyou gasped. Yuuichi rubbed his knee covered under the bedsheet, "I can't wait for the operation and be able to play with you and my brother." Yuuichi looked at Taiyou with a warm-hearted smile which made Taiyou flushed and gave the same warm hearted smile as Yuuichi to the navy blue hair boy. "Wait for me ok?"

"I'm sorry Yuuichi-san." Taiyou wiped away his tears by using his sleeves, "I'll come by and see you when I'm free after school ok?" Yuuichi nodded. Taiyou smiled once more before running to the door, "Bye~!" He winked flirtatiously and ran off, leaving Yuuichi sitting there with his mouth opened like a hippopotamus and eyes as wide as saucers.

* * *

><p>Random I tell you. Random! The thought of Taiyou being cured from his illness and having to leave the hospital gave me this. I'm really telling you all that this is random. How could I, a Gazelle-sama fan, think about Taiyou? Anyways, I hope you all like it. The ending is funny. Had to add that in. I always love a little comedy in my stories. I'm not good with depressing moments. Review~!<p> 


	28. Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Burn x Gazelle and slight HiroMido(1), TakuRan(2), Yuuichi x Taiyou and slight KyouTen(3), Hakuryuu x Shuu(4), MasaHika and maybe slight HiroMido(5), GouFubu(6), Kidou x Sakuma(7)<br>Characters: Gazelle, Burn, Hiroto and Midorikawa(1), Shindou and Kirino(2), Taiyou, Yuuichi, Tenma and Tsurugi(3), Shuu, players from Ancient Dark, Shuu's sister and Hakuryuu(4), Hikaru, Kariya, Midorikawa and Hiroto(5), Fubuki, Gouenji and Yuuka(6), Kidou, Sakuma and Teikoku players(GO) (7).  
>Words: 2682<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Christmas Special.<p>

* * *

><p>The chaos duo were watching Hiroto and Midorikawa from the stairs they were standing on while the other two boys sitting on the couch exchanged presents. The green hair boy opened his own, smiled a very wide smile, then blushed and hugged the redhead in front of him. The two stayed in that position as they enjoyed the close moment they were having.<p>

Burn gritted his teeth as he was disgusted by the mushy moment he was seeing.

"I know you are angry Burn. Just go and get someone to spent Christmas with."

"I don't want to. It's too lovey dovey." Gazelle chuckled. Gazelle was also in the same position as Burn. They both thought that Christmas was something mushy as there were many couples around them, almost like Valentines day but not so bad.

"Tsk...hey Gazelle..." The silver haired boy turned to the redhead beside him, "don't think it's mushy or anything. Here." He forced a small blue box into the boy's hands.

"W-wha-" He turned to Burn who was climbing up the stairs.

"You're going to make fun of me after this." He grunted, ignoring Gazelle as a blush crept upon his cheeks, unnoticed by the sliver hair boy. Gazelle knowing that the redhead would not answer him, he opened the blue box and widened his eyes when he saw what was inside.

A tulip keychain with the word 'Nagumo' engraved at the back of the tulip.

* * *

><p>Shindou's presents to Kirino would always be a piano music which he compose each year. He would play it twice, one on Kirino's birthday and another on Christmas. Kirino would always sleepover at Shindou's mansion on these two days just to hear that prodigy play the music on his piano. This year's Christmas, Kirino sat down on Shindou's bed, blanket over his legs. He closed his eyes, letting that music relax him as a smile formed on his face. This was the last music before the two best friends went to bed. The music still playing in their minds.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuuichi-San~! Merry Christmas~!" Taiyou skipped into the room of the said boy, followed by Tsurugi and his boyfriend Tenma holding hands. "Here!" Taiyou placed a big box of the colour orange with a dark blue ribbon to give it colour, into Yuuichi's arms.<p>

"Merry Christmas to you too, Taiyou-kun. I have something for you."

"Eh?" Taiyou blushed. The navy blue haired boy opened the drawer beside his bed and took out a box the same size as Taiyou's but the colours were the opposite. It was a dark blue box with orange ribbon. Taiyou took the box happily, still with the blush on his face and opened it. He took out the present and saw that it was a yellow pillow with Yuuichi's chibi face sewed in dark blue colored string on to it. He really could not help but smile even wider then he could ever smile before.

"Nii-san, you know how to sew?" Tsurugi asked.

"I was bored in the hospital so I learned sewing from Fuyuka-san."

"M-me too." Taiyou said. Everyone turned to Taiyou. Yuuichi somehow understood, opened his present and took out the exact same yellow pillow but the string colour was dark orange and it had Taiyou's chibi face on it instead of Yuuichi's. "I learned sewing from Fuyuka-san too." Taiyou blushed at the thought of Yuuichi and him making the same presents.

Tenma watched his two friends smiling at each other before turning to his boyfriend.

"Kyousuke..." He whined, putting up his best puppy dog eyes, "Where's my present?"

"Damn..." Tsurugi cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about his present for Tenma. He gave a quick peck on Tenma's lips (which gained the attention of two certain boys in the same room) and then whispered something into Tenma's ear before leaving the room with a blush on his cheeks, causing Tenma's face to slowly turn red.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Shuu!" The members of Ancient Dark held up their presents for their captain to take them.<p>

"Arigato everyone!" The black haired boy thanked them. The players then left the presents piled up on the grass before starting a small party to celebrate Christmas together as a team under the building made out of stone.

"Shuu, there's a white box outside of the forest where we are." Kouji said after everyone left as he held out said white box to Shuu. "It's address to you." Shuu nodded letting the boy leave and then stared at the box. The box was white with a silver ribbon wrapped around it. He smiled when a familiar person came to mind. He looked up at the sky as snow began falling down from it. There was only one person who Shuu knows his favourite colour was white.

Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ( ^O^ )ヾ(＠^∇^＠)( ^-^ )(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

Hakuryuu was somewhere in Japan, walking home alone as snow began falling down from the grey sky. His mind only thought of one person he knew very well in God Eden. He felt very lonely because the person on his mind was not with him and on a special occasion like today. Even the sadness of looking at the grey sky could not compare to the sadness he had in his heart. He looked down and stared at his shoes, until he noticed a black haired girl dressed in white standing on the same pathway as he was walking on. The girl had her bangs hiding her eyes and a smile on her face. Hakuryuu blinked, she was not standing there before. The girl giggled before running away.

"O-oi! Wait up!" Hakuryuu wondered what was going on, but the girl wanted him to follow her. He ran till he reached his home. _My house...?_ He noticed the girl has opened his letter box and was looking inside it. She turned her head, saw Hakuryuu and ran off. Hakuryuu called out to her but she never came back. He walked up to his letter box and looked into it. His eyes widened when he saw a black box with a black and white polka dotted ribbon tied around it.

Hakuryuu immediately thought of one person, the same person he had been thinking of as he was walking home. His eyes watered and tears started streaming down his face. Hakuryuu smiled before taking the box and walked into his house. Today was the best Christmas ever for him.

* * *

><p>Hikaru pressed the doorbell of where he thought was Kariya's home, but judging by the word on the plate which stated which residence the house was to be 'Kira', he could have sworn Kariya tricked him again. The sound of the bell ringing sounded in the house, Hikaru heard the front door unlocked and it opened to reveal a woman with green hair tied to a bun, wearing a pink apron with a red heart on it and holding a ladle.<p>

"Uhm...How may I help you?" The woman asked, she did have a manly voice Hikaru might add.

"Ano...I-is Kariya Masaki here?" The woman blinked as her eyes widened. Yeah...Kariya tricked him again. The green haired woman turned her head to where the lighted room was, which was blocked by the door but it was the only light in the house, and called the name of the boy Hikaru knew.

"Kariya! Someone's here to see you!"

"Right, Midorikawa-san!" Kariya's voice shouted from the lighted room. Hikaru's eyes widened, Kariya did not lie to him! He was living here! Then a lot of questions came into his mind. Why was the residence named Kira!? Why was the woman's surname still Midorikawa when her husband's name was Kira!? Why was Kariya's surname Kariya when it should be Kira!? "Tsch...who could it be anyway-? K-Kageyama-kun!?"

"Kageyama!?" A redhead man who Hikaru guessed was the only one who was a Kira, was at first walking towards the door when Kariya suddenly exclaimed Hikaru's surname that the man also exclaimed Hikaru's surname. Then he grabbed Kariya, turned their heads away from the door and whispered which Hikaru could still hear. "What are you doing with a child of that man!?" A finger was pointed at him.

"Hiroto-san, Hikaru's not a child of that man, he's..." And Hikaru ignored whatever they were saying as the green haired woman spoke to him with a weak smile,

"Sorry, Hiroto had some past with a man named Kageyama Reiji."

"It's ok, a lot of adults happen to act just like that whenever I mention my surname. I'm used to it."

"Let go of me, Hiroto-san!" Kariya grabbed the arm around his neck and swung it away much to the dismay on the redhead's face. Kariya dashed back to the door, "Sorry, Hikaru. What brings you here anyway?" Hikaru could not help but noticed the man was staring at him with a weird expression on his face, like he was ready for any bad thing Hikaru was going to throw at him.

"Uhm..." Hikaru sweatdropped, he really was afraid of the redhead.

"Hiroto!" The woman yanked at her husband's ear, "You help me with the cooking!" And then the two adults left with the woman dragging the man away to the lighted room. What kind of couple was that?

"You haven't answer my question." Kariya snapped the purple haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah...I wanted to give you back the scarf you lend me the other day." Hikaru took out the said scarf from a plastic bag he was carrying, "I've washed it already so you don't have to worry." Kariya took the scarf,

"Thanks, but you could actually keep it. So, spenting Christmas with your family? You seem to be having a lot of time." Kariya leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Ah no...They're both busy so we're not celebrating." A pregnant slient formed between the two of them as Hikaru waited for Kariya to speak and Kariya staring at Hikaru for god knows what. Hikaru felt guilty for some reason. _Why?_ He asked himself. It was just this year's Christmas he was not celebrating with his family. His parents were both working night shift that was all. He could wait till next year for the whole family to celebrate together. They had always been celebrating Christmas together. Then why...why was Hikaru feeling so guilty and so lonely?

"You want to celebrate Christmas with me?" Kariya asked, he said it in a tone like he wanted Hikaru to say yes.

"Eh?" Hikaru stared at Kariya's eyes, searching for any part of him lying but none. "R-really!?"

"Yeah..." Kariya smiled warmly as he placed one of his hands into his pocket and stood up, "Really."

"Thank you so much!" Hikaru took off his shoes and ran into the house, "Oh yeah!" Hikaru halted for a moment, "Your mom sure is pretty, Kariya-kun."

"Midorikawa-san is a male and those two adults are my guardians."

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Fubuki's Christmas would always be spent at his home in Hokkaido with his lover, Gouenji, cuddled up together on his couch and watching movies with him. Gouenji did not mind, even Yuuka was fine with it. Reason could be because Fubuki always spent his day either at Hakuren soccer club or at home sleeping, he seemed very lonely. Gouenji thought that he should spent time with his boyfriend as much as possible to keep their relationship steady and keep Fubuki company. Sometimes Fubuki thought that Gouenji just wanted to drink his specially made hot chocolate, but he brushed that thought aside when Gouenji's lips met his.<p>

* * *

><p>Kidou Yuuto clutched tightly the red penguin keychain which was hidden in his pocket. His eyes were staring at Sakuma Jirou who was training the Teikoku soccer players with the whistle in his mouth. Kidou gulped, the greatest obstacle he had ever faced was him walking up to his best friend and handing him his present which was the red penguin keychain. Imagine that, Kidou Yuuto, the world's smartest gamemaker, is having a diffcult time giving his Christmas present to Sakuma Jirou, his best friend.<p>

He was finally back in Teikoku as their commander after being stationed in Raimon for the entire Holy Road Tournament. He was sitting down in front of his desk and was flipping through some papers until he finally looked at his calender and noticed that it was closing in on the 25th of December. He then realised that it had been a long time since he had last given a certain cyan haired man a present. Thinking that this was not what he should be doing to his best friend, Kidou went out in search of a present and found a red penguin keychain.

Ok, first off, Sakuma had one already. But Kidou was excited and nervous that he kept on staring at the shelf for hours, fidgeting and sweat rolling down his face like rain falling from the sky. Some customers thought that he just took a hundred mile run, but seeing his clothes were not suited for running, they gave up on guessing. Kidou started a lot of commotion that the shop owner wanted to chase him out. Kidou apologized with much stuttering and quickly grabbed a random item, forced some coins into the shop owner's hands and ran out of the store. Once when he was back in his office, he opened up his hands to reveal the pathetic red penguin keychain which Sakuma had bought from Liocott island ten years ago. Kidou created and stayed in a depressed corner for the entire day.

Second, he was in love with the eyepatch man. Ever since they were in junior high as first-years. He never said it, thinking that it was improper for a child bearing the surname Kidou to be in love with someone of the same gender. Till he finally grew to an adult when he realised that these feelings had grown more intense that it should no longer be just call feelings but instead love. Kidou decided to talk to his father about this which resulted in the man not getting angry. The man had already noticed Kidou's affections for Sakuma and had grown to accept it, he was actually alright with them being together.

So there he was, standing there on the field near to a door which Kidou entered and Sakuma in front of him still with the whistle.

"Sakuma." That sounded alright. "Here." Kidou took out the keychain from his pocket and held it out to his cyan haired best friend to take. He looked alright from the outside. He had his straight face on. But inside, he was freaking out. His heart was pumping so fast and he was sure that his cheeks were red.

The Teikoku players halted and froze at whatever pose they were in. Their heads turned to the bench where their two coaches were. Sakuma blinked, seemingly unable to accept what was going on. Kidou shrugged,

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone~! Here's my batch of stories of all the couples I've written of this year~! If I did miss out, please tell me. I love all the stories I've written in this bundle of one-shots! Especially the Yuuichi and Taiyou one! I want the pillows~! Oh! And the tulip keychain~! The MasaHika is the continuation of my previous one-shot. Not so happy with the TakuRan and GouFubu drabbles. I suck at drabbles really. Gomen KyouTen lovers! I really have nothing for them and then this came to mind! I was like 'No! you cannot write that! It's wrong!' But in the end I wrote it.<p>

The moment for the Burn x Gazelle part was more nicer in my head then when I wrote it. I feel so damn darn disappointed with myself! I'm kinda pleased with Hakuryuu x Shuu. I think I love Hakuryuu already! See! Another white hair boy that I've fallen in love with. I wanted to add more stories but could not think of anymore. I added in last minute a Kidou x Sakuma. Had a hard time thinking of how to type it out. All I could think of was Kidou giving Sakuma a red penguin keychain. Seriously me, why a red penguin keychain? I leave the ending to you guys. You guys think about it. You want to write that you write that.

Merry Christmas everyone again~! And happy new year~! Review for the last time for this year for me please~!


	29. Desuta x Sein Photograph

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Desuta x Sein<br>Characters: Sein(Main), Desuta(mention) and Winel.  
>Words: 775<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Photograph.<p>

Sein sighed a very loud sigh. He was currently sitting on his throne as the captain of Tenkuu no shito (Messengers of the sky) with all his other members in other places of the building they were in, in Heaven's garden.

He was bored, very bored, only because of the fact that he could not exit out of this place as he was an angel and he had to stay in his realm for the next millenium years and also the fact that Heaven's garden had nothing interesting that he could do. He practiced soccer with his teammates for a very long time ever since he came here to past the time, that he found it very boring. He already walked around the building to find any mythical items or anything which could catch his eyes but nothing. He looked for his members but they seemed very busy. Even he wondered what could be so interesting to make them all so busy.

He sighed once more and looked at a paper with a picture of Desuta grining on his table beside his chair (was a photograph but Sein does not know it XD). He saw that blue haired girl(Haruna) who Desuta kidnapped for the Maou took a picture with a device which flashes and out comes the paper with Desuta's face on it (camera). The girl actually placed the paper into her pocket but it fell out and landed on the field in Demon's gate. Sein saw it and picked it up. No one noticed him take it. If they did, his members will throw him out of Tenkuu no Shito and God might even ban him and kick him out of his angel title.

The redhead sighed once again. A lot had been on his mind lately since the photograph he picked up. He found much of his time spent on staring at the face in the photograph and somehow, no matter how angry he was, it calmed him down and turned the frown on his face to a smile. He found himself run off to dreamland thinking about Desuta and how cool he was playing soccer to be snapped back to earth by Winel calling him.

Yes, he should get rid of the photograph and had tried but ended up in failure. He had tried to burn the picture as even if he teared it, his teammates could piece it together and find out his secret. He already found a flame in the hallway which helped light the path but when he lifted his hands with the photograph and about to let go, his hands had a mind on its own and would not let the photograph go. He even tried to pull his fingers and hit them but it would not let go. Trying the other hand did not work either.

Worst, he found himself staring at the photograph before sleeping with a dazed off look in his eyes and smile on his face which made him look like a fangirl fawning over her crush. He would then almost kiss the picture, then placed under his pillow and fall alseep. He should really get rid of the photograph now.

"Captain?" Winel called him. Sein looked down and saw Winel bowing in front of him but his head was up looking at him with questions flooding in his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Sein blushed, he was thinking about Desuta again, wasn't he?

"What is bordering you lately, captain?" Sein's eyes widened, "You seem to be daydreaming almost everyday." Sein blushed even brighter and thought of a way to change the topic.

"I-It's nothing! Nothing to worry about and nothing to wonder about! N-now why are you even here?"

"A-alright. If captain says it's nothing then..." Winel's voice trilled off when a slight breeze entered the room and lifted the photograph. It flew to Winel who caught it and took a look at it. Sein turned to stone anime style. He did not noticed the photograph getting picked up by the breeze to have time to catch the photograph and now he was really going to be made fun of by his teammates.

Winel grinned at his captain who blushed even more redder than ever in his whole life. _Oh no... He wouldn't!_ The blond turned around and dashed out of the room with Sein chasing after him yelling at him to give back the photograph which of course Winel would not do.

"I'm going to show this to everyone in Tenkuu no Shito~!"

"Shut up Winel! Give it back!"

* * *

><p>Ok...no idea how that developed. I was just staring at this blank screen and then my hands just typed on its own. I'm serious! At the same time my mind kind of thought of what would come next as I typed each word. In the end it became like this. I'm so sorry Sein! I think you are too OOC! Seriously, KISS the photo!? I'm not so sure. I just realised that I forgot MinaKura in the Christmas special, and no one told me. What a way to start a new year with a new pairing. Happy new year everybody! Please review for the first time this year~! Thankies for reading!<p> 


	30. GouFubu Father

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: GouFubu<br>Characters: Fubuki, Gouenji(Mention) and Katsuya.  
>Words: 819<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Father.<p>

"Morning Fubuki." Gouenji's father, Katsuya, the head doctor of Raimon General hospital, stepped into Fubuki's ward and walked to the front of the bed. The grey haired boy gave his warmest smile to the doctor in front of him. Katsuya was the doctor in charge of Fubuki because Gouenji pleaded his father to look after Fubuki while he was in Liocott island. He felt more assured if his father was the one taking care of Fubuki.

"Morning to you too, Gouenji-san." Katsuya took a clipboard on the table and flipped though the papers as Fubuki spoke, "Thanks a lot for taking your time to check on me. Gouenji-kun didn't have to ask you to be the doctor in charge of me though. I'm really fine to know that I'm staying in the hospital where Gouenji-san works in." Katsuya nodded, but not just any nod, a nod which parents always do when they've found something in their child's lover which they are sure would bring happiness to their child. Too bad, Fubuki did not notice as he was too dense to notice.

"Well, I did not came here just to check on you." Fubuki blinked. What other things does Katsuya have to do with him? Katsuya's smile widened when he saw Fubuki's confused look. He slipped his pen and hands into his pocket before he continued, "When Shuuya asked me to be in charge of you, I wondered what is so good about you that Shuuya would go that far as to speak to me personally about someone like you. He always talks about you during dinner you see."

"Oh...Well, we are teammates and he helped me with my problems-"

"What problems?" Katsuya seemed eager to know. It was as if he was worried about Fubuki.

"Well, I lost my family in an avalanche when I was young and I had no other relatives to turn to, so I'm staying in my school's dorm. I treat my classmates like my family. However, I was obsessed with being perfect because of something my father said, Gouenji-kun helped me by telling me that being perfect is not by myself, but with the help of others." Fubuki could not help but smile by the flashback of Gouenji and him under the bridge. This was noticed by Katsuya who had been watching Fubuki closely since he first came in.

"So I guess Shuuya has helped you _a lot_?" Fubuki noted that 'a lot' was stressed.

"Yeah, he's a great friend!"

"Just a friend?" The doctor asked. What was he implying?

"Yeah." Was Fubuki that dense!? Katsuya sighed and shook his head, leading to Fubuki pondering why.

"Is there something wrong, Gouenji-san?" Fubuki tilted his head, still with that pondering look on his face.

"It's nothing Fubuki. I just want Shuuya to find someone special for him to be with."

"Like a girlfriend?"

"Yes. Ever since my wife died, I wanted Shuuya to get someone to love. Because his mother is gone, I was guessing a lover's love would take it's place so he could fully be loved. But I still could not find the right one." Katsuya rubbed his forehead with his first three fingers.

"Then you're wrong Gouenji-san, " Katsuya lifted his head and removed the fingers on his forehead, "No matter what, a mother's love can never be replaced by a lover's. I'm sure Gouenji-kun completely felt his mother's love. I've lost my mother, yet I still feel completely loved by her and each one of my family members. That's why I say that a mother's love can never be replaced because it has already been fulfilled." Katsuya stared at the boy in front of him with widened eyes. His eyes watered before he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well, I have to be going now." Katsuya stood up and buttoned his jacket, which shocked Fubuki. Was he leaving? Their conversation has not finished yet. "Glad to talk to you, Fubuki."

"Glad to talk to you too, Gouenji-san." He put up a smile on his face. _Gouenji-san must have came to talk to me regarding Gouenji-kun's love life. He had gotten his answer and is assured, that's why he is leaving._ Fubuki thought. Too bad he does not know that what he thought was not what Katsuya came for.

"Just call me, papa." Katsuya smiled at Fubuki sincerely as he lifted up his hand for a handshake, Fubuki stared at Katsuya. _Papa? Does he want to be my god father?_ Fubuki warmly smiled as water formed on his eyes.

"Hai, Papa." Fubuki said before shaking his hand with Katsuya. The doctor left the room and smiled to himself. _Shuuya, you've picked a great lover._

* * *

><p>Fubuki, you idiot! You got the wrong idea! In case you don't get the idea, Katsuya came because he thought he found someone that Gouenji loves who is Fubuki. I wonder if you all got it. Now I wonder if I wrote enough hints in this story. Anyway, I'm going to leave again for my major exams and I'll be back by...I don't know, somewhere near the end of the year. Gosh it's long isn't it? I'm gonna miss this place! I'm gonna miss IE and most of all! MISS GAZELLE-SAMAAAAAA! WAAAAHHHHHHH!<p> 


	31. KyouTen Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any. Plot by Mell-chan (Silversoul-of-hope)  
>Pairing: KyouTen<br>Characters: Tsurugi(Main), Tenma, Shinsuke(Mention), Aoi(Mention), Aki(Mention), Kariya(Mention), Kogure and Akizora challengers(Mention).  
>Words: 1043<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Sick.<p>

Tsurugi wanted to Death Sword pikachu for making him visit Tenma. After that, the next person he wanted to Lost Angel to was that 'girlfriend' of Tenma's, Aoi, was it? Next, was Tenma's guardian, Aki, he would like to Death Drop her at the head. Anymore he could shoot at? Ah! Together with the Raimon defenders, he could Ultimate Thunder the whole Akizora challengers players!

Why would he want to shoot at these people? You readers might ask. Well, he, together with Shinsuke and Aoi, were suppose to go and visit Tenma as he was sick with fever and could not come to school that day. That was the plan until the two had to stay back in school and help the teacher with something that they could not make it. So Tsurugi was the only one going. He could run off, but when the two glared at him murderously, he knew he HAD to go.

He reached Tenma's home and entered, telling Aki that he was his teammate and came to visit him. The woman was actually about to leave for an errand and it was pretty urgent that she could only tell him to make himself at home and where Tenma's room was.

He was already inside and saw the brown haired boy, who was usually giving people smiles and saying 'Soccer, soccer, soccer' that people no longer took time to count anymore, but not today, he was sleeping on his bed and breathing heavily through his mouth with a tinge of red on the bridge of his nose due to the fever. There was a wet towel placed on his head to keep the temperature cool and medicine bottles on his table.

It was at that time when the door of the room opened and a weird haired man who had a really weird hairstyle, which made Tsurugi thought that he was a four horn devil, and he had a really squeaky voice. _Is he even a man? He haven't even break his voice yet._ Tsurugi thought once again. Tsurugi remembered him though, his team was the one Raimon played against when Kariya joined the team. He was the captain of Akizora Challengers.

"Sorry! I really have to go and play against a team after such a long time! Take care of Tenma for us ok?" The squeaky voice man giggled an even weirder giggle before leaving Tsurugi all alone with Tenma. Worse, he have to take care of him. He was not good at taking care of people who are sick. This was Tsurugi we were talking about. The cool and really gangster type Tsurugi who could use Kensei Lancelot. The very Tsurugi who would not care about people even when they die unless they were related to him.

Matsukaze Tenma was NOT related to him. Yes, he was his teammate in Raimon soccer club but that was all their relationship was. Tsurugi would not take his time to learn how to take care of sick people. Unless his nii-san was sick then that is a different story.

Tsurugi sighed and he pressed his thump, index and middle fingers on his forehead. He really did not know how to take care of Tenma. He opened his eyes to realise that there was a paper on the table next to the medicine bottles. He picked it up, it listed down the things that he have to do. Tsurugi skipped those that were canceled out or ticked.

_4. Give him his medicine again (4:30pm)_

_5. Wipe him with wet and ice-cold water over his body after taking the medicine to lower down the temperature._

_6. Give him the soup Aki made for him in the kitchen. (Heat up before serving, after wiping Tenma with wet cloth)_

_7. Give him the medicine again (10:30pm, if Aki is still not back)_

_8. Same as step 5._

Step seven and eight seemed to be written in a hurry as it was scribbled and not as neat as the previous steps. Tsurugi placed the paper down and checked the time on the clock.

_4:30pm_

Tsurugi looked down at the bottle of medicines and read the instrutions labled on the bottle. Knowing which medicines were required, he took out the tablets and got a cup of water for Tenma.

* * *

><p>After doing the things listed down on the list till step seven, which he have to wait till ten-thirthy, if Aki is still not back, Tsurugi sighed and stared at the annoying soccer-freak boy who, Tsurugi was missing his annoyingness. He had to admit, Tenma shouting out soccer was much more better than him lying down on his bed, sick. Tsurugi took a sit on a chair at the far end of the room and continued watching Tenma.<p>

He seemed much better now. The red was now pink and covered a smaller portion of the bridge of his nose, he was not panting anymore and the painful expression on his face was replaced with a calm one. He looked peaceful. And Tsurugi found himself in a weird position. His head was resting on his right fist with his elbow on his right leg. Worst, he was smiling and had those eyes which lovers look at their love. The dark blue haired boy shook his head, getting rid of the expression on his face. What was he even thinking? Why was he making that face?

A sudden murmuring was heard which snapped Tsurugi from his thoughts. The boy noticed Tenma was fidgeting under the covers.

"Matsukaze..." Tsurugi got up from his seat. What happened? He was suppose to be feeling better. What went wrong while he was taking care of him? Tsurugi was about to take a step forward if it had not been what Tenma did next.

"Uhm..." Tenma turned his head slowly with half opened eyes, very softly he spoke in a whisper, "...Arigato...Tsurugi..." And his eyes closed shut as he fell back to sleep. Tsurugi chuckled and sat back down on the chair. The rest of the time left before Aki came back were spent on watching the brown haired boy with softened eyes.

Maybe taking care of a sick Tenma wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>I'm going to make an omake of this...Well, if I can.<br>Not sure it would be nice...though...  
>I've read other stories that the sick person always be hugged by someone else.<br>Then I felt that weird and too much sexual stuffs there.  
>What I wrote here is usually what my parents always do when I have a fever.<br>They NEVER hug me.  
>You guys might be expecting that...but no. I'm not going to write something like that.<br>I'm not that dirty minded I tell you.  
>Well, the hugging thing was kinda dirty to me for weird reasons.<br>Anyways, thankies for reading and review~!


	32. Tsurugi or Hakuryuu, Kinako's decision!

After watching a video of Kinako having to choose between Tsurugi and Hakuryuu. I have to say something about it. Aoi and Midori made them sound badass boys who would not make good boyfriends. Well, in my imagination, they are badass boys who would not give a damn about other people except people they are close to. By close to, I mean by love. And by love I mean Tenma and Shuu. I know Shuu isn't suppose to get out of god eden, but let's pretend he got out for some weird reason for one day only (Hakuryuu's fault).

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma elevenGO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: KyouTen and Hakuryuu x Shuu<br>Characters: Tenma, Shuu, three managers, Kinako, Hakuryuu, Tsurugi, Shindou(mention) and Kirino(mention)  
>Words: 1785<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Tsurugi or Hakuryuu, Kinako's decision!<p>

Tenma and Shuu were just walking pass the soccer field near the riverbank when they heard Midori's voice,

"Those two sure look the opposite on the outside..." They turned their heads to the soccer field below where they found the three managers and Kinako chatting. Probably it's girls talk so they ignored if it haven't been what Kinako said next.

"Yeah. I guess Tsurugi gives off a dark aura image while Hakuryuu white." That surprized both of them and at the same time not. Well, Tsurugi and Hakuryuu were close to them and the sudden exclamation of their names would shock them both, but because they knew they were favorited by many girls in Raimon and the SEED training centre in God Eden, it would not shock them too much if they find girls talking about them. Then they decided, why not join them in the chat?

"Aoi! Mind if we join in?" Tenma called out from where he stood. The four girls all looked up to find the two boys.

"We won't mind. Come down." The two nodded and then skipped down to them, Tenma that is, Shuu was just walking down calmly like he always did.

"Why do you want to join our conversation Tenma? This is a conversation between girls." Aoi asked the question which have been bothering the four girls.

"Because we heard Tsurugi and Hakuryuu in the conversation so we wanted to join in." Shuu replied.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if they join now would it? They spent more time with Tsurugi and Hakuryuu. We might find out more things about them from these two." Kinako backed them up, seeing the managers disagreeing with the idea of those two joining in already.

"That's a good reason." Midori said after the long pause of silence for thinking,

"Alright then. Cone on in!" Aoi signaled them to join in by giving them spaces in the circle they formed. "We were actually talking about which one is better, Tsurugi-kun or Hakuryuu-kun."

"And I'm the judge!" Kinako raised her hand. Tenma and Shuu nodded in understanding.

"I think I prefer Tsurugi-kun. When he smiles, his sharp eyes have a really gentle expression." Aoi continued from where they left off. She shared her thoughts through her thought bubble to the rest. What? This is a cartoon, anything can be done.

_Heh..._ Tsurugi chuckled in Aoi's thought bubble. Everyone was too busying agreeing with Aoi to see Tenma smiling. He had seen Tsurugi chuckle more than the others and he already knew that his eyes had that shine whenever he smiled. Tenma have to say, he looked very handsome when he smiled, he should smile more.

"Hakuryuu doesn't lose when it comes to smiling either." Midori proudly declared with folded arms, she shared her thoughts too.

_Fwahahaha! I am the ultimate!_ Hakuryuu exclaimed in her thought. Once again, everyone were too busy to notice Shuu giggle. Hakuryuu was kinda funny in that scene. He remembered those many times he had exclaimed that to Shuu. But actually, Shuu had caught Hakuryuu's real smile before which not many people did see. And Hakuryuu has a beautiful smile.

"Mm, I think that's a little different..." The thought disappeared, letting Kinako to say something,

"Shin-sama's smile is the best..." Akane said, but of course no one listened.

"Also, Tsurugi-kun cares about his brother and he's very nice." Aoi continued,

"No, no, the only person he's nice to IS his brother! Just the other day..." Midori shared her flashback with everyone.

_On the day they went to the Sengoku era to get Nobunaga's aura. After getting a change of clothing because they have to blend in, Midori asked Tsurugi,_

_"How about it, Tsurugi? I look good, don't I? Be honest. Hm?"_

_"...No, not really."_

"See? He's totally not nice to girls. You've gotta compliment a girl there!" Midori said after the flashback vanished.

"Ugh, that's true. He doesn't understand a maiden's heart~" Kinako agreed.

"Shin-sama would never do that." Akane once again made a noone-listens comment.

"Eh? But that time..." Tenma did the same sharing flashback action,

_Once again after the change of clothes in Sengoku era._

_"Mmm..." Tenma looked at his kimono with a pout on his face. It was at that time Tsurugi noticed his sad face,_

_"Is there something wrong, Tenma?"_

_"Don't you think the yellow is too bright? It doesn't suit me, right Tsurugi?" Tenma asked with a displeased look on his face as he fingered his kimono._

_"I don't think so. You look alright in it." Tsurugi gave a smile to convince the brown haired boy who smiled back as a thank you._

"Tsch. Why Tenma?" Midori gritted her teeth.

"Maybe because he's close to captain?" Kinako gave a possible reason.

"Anyway, Hakuryuu-kun the other day..." Aoi started another topic about the boys bad behavior to the girls,

_One random day after practise, Aoi was in the club room with a basket full of Raimon soccer uniform._

_"Phew...Everyone's really loaded up their laundry." Aoi tried to lift the basket but could not, even after mutiple tries. "Ah, Hakuryuu-kun. Can you help me carry this?" She asked politely upon spotting the white haired boy entering the clubroom._

_"Hmph, that's your job. Do it yourself."_

"Ehhh! That just hits your good spot!" Midori was again the first one to reply.

"Ehh, It does?"

"You're such a kid. Women are weak when it comes to cool men."

"Mhm...But that didn't happen to me when I asked Hakuryuu..." Shuu decided to give his own option of the white haired boy by sharing his flashback,

_Shuu was pushing the metal cage cart with soccer balls in it into the locker room in God Eden SEED building after practise. He was using a lot of effort into it but it was difficult to control the thing. It was then when Hakuryuu came out of the locker room and into the soccer field._

_"Ah, Hakuryuu! Could you help me with this? I'm having a hard time pushing it." Shuu asked politely._

_"Sure." Hakuryuu smiled and walked over to Shuu._

"What!? Why Shuu!?" The pink haired girl exclaimed in disbelieve.

"M-maybe because Shuu is close to Hakuryuu like captain and Tsurugi?" Kinako's tried to calm her down. The girl still kept her pout and looked away with her arms crossed, leading to everyone to sweatdrop.

"Who do you like, Kinako-chan?" Akane asked.

"Hmm, let's see..." She tap a finger on her chin as she thought. It was then when the two said boys came out of the soccer club building. Their eyes blinked after they saw the four girls and two boys they know of.

"Ah, there you girls are." The two spoke together and walked over to them. The six looked at each other wondering if the other knew what those boys were coming to them for.

"Just the right time. I want to give these to you." Hakuryuu handed a box of chocolates to Kinako who was standing near them.

"Wah! What delicious-looking chocolates!" Kinako looked at the chocolates inside the box from the clear plastic which showed what is inside it. She jumped towards the other girls and opened the box to let them take some.

"Are you sure we can have these? You're a great guy, Hakuryuu." Midori put a small piece of chocolate into her mouth,

"But why this?" Aoi asked and took another piece of chocolate,

"I have no idea why but a girl from Raimon gave them to me. I don't eat fattening foods. That would suit you best. Heh..." Aoi frowned,

"Grrr! That guy..." Midori granted,

"Hakuryuu-kun sure is cool!"

"Ah. Shuu, this is for you." Hakuryuu took out a smaller box of chocolates than just now from his chest pocket and handed it to that said black haired boy, "You like dark chocolate right?" A smile brought onto Shuu's face telling Hakuryuu that he was right.

"Yeah, I like it a lot! Thanks Hakuryuu!" The black haired boy took the box with glee and immediately opened it to eat. Hakuryuu watched with a smile on his face as he watched Shuu gobbling up the chocolates cutely.

"Oh my, did you see that?" Midori whispered to the girls. All four of them halted with the chocolates in between their fingers and stared at the scene before them.

"Yes. H-Hakuryuu-kun gave Shuu-kun dark chocolates which he likes!" Aoi said.

"H-he's treating Shuu quite nicely huh?" Kinako said.

"He seems to be the nicest when it's around Shuu-kun..." Akane said, "He helped him when he's having trouble with the cart but never helped Aoi-chan with the uniforms. He gives us chocolates because he doesn't want to eat it but he gave chocolates to Shuu because he knew he likes them."

"Don't tell me he likes Shuu?" Midori asked. No one answered.

"Oh, Tenma."

"Hmm?" Tenma turned his head to the navy blue haired boy, his mouth smeared with dark chocolate as he was eating Shuu's. Normally, Tsurugi would scold him to eat properly but he had other things to say to him so he ignored,

"Ah...That spot where I hit a ball at you by accident, did it heal?" Tenma blinked, Iit's was the first time Tsurugi cared about him.

"Eh? U-uh...yeah."

"I see. That's good."

"What!? He hit me with a ball the other day and yet he is more concern about Tenma then me!? Boy I outta-!" Midori rolled up her sleeves and took a step towards Tsurugi,

"Midori-san! Don't start a fight!" Aoi scolded as she held the pink haired girl back.

"Argh! Let go of me, Aoi! He's gotta know that he must care for us girls too!" Meanwhile, with Akane and Kinako.

"Heh heh...I guess it doesn't depend on which one I like because Tsurugi and Hakuryuu both like someone already." Kinako weakly smiled.

"Hm mmm. At least Shin-sama doesn't like someone!" Akane said with a smile. That sentence made Kinako's head to turn so roughly that she thought it could fly out of her body.

"Eh? I thought Shindou-senpai likes Kirino-senpai."

"W-w-what did you just say!?"

* * *

><p>Ha! In your faces girls! Joke! I hooe this is to your liking. Review please~!<p> 


	33. Valentine's day special

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Couples listed in my profile and including MasaRan because it's cute~!<br>Characters: The ukes in the pairings and the mention of semes.  
>Words: 550<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Valentine's day special.<p>

Gazelle-sama

"Burn."

"Here."

"It's hon- giri chocolates."

"No, I don't love you."

"H-hey! D-don't be so close to me! H-h-hey hey!"

Midorikawa

"H...Hi...Hiro...Hirot...Hiroto..."

(Holds out a box of chocolates and bows, hiding his red face)

"I know you have a lot of chocolates from the girls but please-"

(Gets kissed by Hiroto)

Tenma

"Tsurugi~! Here's some chocolates! Happy Valentine's day~!"

(Runs away before Tsurugi gets to say anything)

"Shinsuke~! Here's some chocolates! Happy Valentine's day~!"

(Tsurugi sulks)

Kirino

(Stands up from his desk after the bell rang)

(Looks up and sees many girls already crowding around Shindou's table)

(Looks in disappointment but goes up to him anyway)

(Tries to get into the crowd but to no avail)

(Feels a tap on his shoulders and turns around to find Shindou standing behind him)

"Shindou! Ah, here. Happy Valentine's day."

(Smiles, not noticing the blush on his friend's cheeks)

(Leaves and totally doesn't hear even through he's near, yaoi fangirls screaming)

Kirino - part 2

"Kariya! Here's some chocolates I made."

"Now Kariya, I put in lots of effort in making them, so don't you try to throw them away."

(Smiles in delight and pats his head)

"Good boy~!"

(Leaves Kariya blushing and stuttering to call him back)

Hikaru

"Ano...K-Kariya-kun?"

"Kariya-kun?"

"Helloooo! Kariya-kun!?"

"Ehhh? Why does Kariya-kun have the dazed off look on his face?"

Taiyou

"Y-Y-Yuuichi-san...?"

"H-h-here's some chu-chu-chu-chocolates."

(Holds said chocolates out)

"H-h-happy Va-va-Valentine's day."

(Blushes)

Shuu

"Uhm..."

"Little sister, would you mind if you drop this box of chocolates to Hakuryuu's mailbox just like Christmas last year?"

"Eh? Ahhh no, i-it's a give for him as a friend."

"Me, like Hakuryuu? D-don't joke around little sister!"

"Ah..."

"..."

(Blushes as she leaves)

Sakuma

_What should I do? I have a box of honmei chocolates in my bag which is due to melt if I don't give it to Kidou soon!_

"Ah! Kidou!"

"Ahh...H-happy Valentine's day..."

"I-I do have my gift! Uhm..."

(Fumbles in his bag)

"H-here..."

Fubuki

"Yukimura, this is not honmei."

"The honmei one is in my bag."

"It's for...someone special..."

(A few minutes later...Fubuki stands in front of Gouenji's door)

(Yuuka opens)

"Ah, Yuuka-chan! Uhm...I-is Gouenji-kun around?"

"No? Alright...I won't be here for long so could you please pass this to him for me?"

"Thank you."

(Leaves and goes back to Hokkaido crying in his room)

"D-don't worry, Yukimura! I'm not crying! G-Gouenji-kun is just busy that's all!"

(Sniffs)

"I'm totally fine, Yukimura!"

Toramaru

(After eating Rairaidon in Rairaiken)

"Tobitaka-san!"

"Happy Valentine's day!"

"Uhm...I-it's honmei, Tobitaka-san..."

"Eh? Y-you'll be my Valentine!?"

Kurama

"Stop calling me shorty, Minamisawa!"

"I won't call you senpai, Minamisawa!"

"I don't love you Minamisawa."

"I hate you."

"...H-happy Valentine's day, Minamisawa..."

"Mmm...I-I love you, Minamisawa..."

Genda

"Ah! Fudou-kun! Long time no see!"

"Ah la!"

"Is this chocolates, Fudou-kun!?"

"Ah! Fudou-kun! Don't run away!"

"Mmm...this is very nice chocolates."

* * *

><p>Yes! Finally completed on Valentine's day itself!<br>Phew! I thought I couldn't make it!  
>I started late because of work I missed out when I was celebrating the CNY.<br>Chinese New Year if you don't know.  
>And yes, I'm chinese.<br>Most of the charas are ukes but there are some which I just think they are the semes but they are the timid and shy confession type ones.  
>Nevermind if you don't understand.<br>Anyways, I'm going to do the seme's version on White's day, if I can though.  
>God damn, I should be leaving but I can't leave FF for studies!<br>Evceryone seems to be gone for studies except me!  
>I hope this is alright, thankies for reading~!<p> 


	34. White day special

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Couples listed in my profile and including MasaRan and FubuYuki because they are cute~!<br>Characters: The semes in the pairings and the mention of ukes.  
>Words: 776<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: White day special.<p>

Burn-sama

"Gazelle-"

"Stop calling me Tulip-san! Tsch."

"I-I'm here to give you chocolates...Y-you know, because you gave me one during Valentine's day..."

"Ah! Well sorry about that..."

"What!? You won't take my chocolates because of what happened on Valentine's day!? I said sorry already!"

"Hey wait, Gazelle!"

Hiroto

"Midorikawa-kun, happy white day. Thanks for your chocolates you gave me the other day."

"Eh, Midorikawa-kun? Why are you so red? Are you sick? How about a kiss, Midorikawa-kun?"

"Gosh, your face is really warm..."

Tsurugi

"Here Tenma..."

"Chocolate."

"Mn! I-I don't like you! T-this chocolate i-is just for friends that's all!"

"Gah! Just take it!"

Shindou

"Kirino...Uhm...Thanks for the chocolates last month. Here's some I bought in return, hope you like it. I-It isn't expensive or anything like that, Kirino."

Kariya

"Uhm...Kirino-senpai..."

"No! I'm j-just here to give you this..."

"It doesn't contain poison, Kirino-senpai."

"N-no! I-it isn't honmei!"

"..."

"K-Kirino-senpai...I-I love you..."

Kariya - part 2

"Hikaru...?"

"Here."

"..."

"I've just been decline by Kirino-senpai..."

"Mind if you be my Valentine?"

"T-thanks Hikaru..."

Yuuichi

"Thanks a lot for the chocolates on Valentine's day, Taiyou-kun. Here's mine for you."

"Ah? Honmei? It's giri choco, Taiyou-kun."

"Did you actually gave me honmei chocolates?"

"..."

(Blushes)

"I'm so sorry, Taiyou-kun. Uhm...I-I'll give you honmei next year!"

"..."

(Blush gets redder)

"D-do you like me, Taiyou-kun?"

Hakuryuu

"Shuu!"

"Shuu!"

"I'm here to give you a present for those chocolates you gave me on Valentine's day!"

"Ah! I-I didn't know you were there..."

"Uhm..."

(Blushes)

"Happy white day, Shuu. These are dark chocolates you like."

"Eh? Did you just say you like me?"

Kidou

"Sakuma."

"I forgot to bring my wallet with me today so I searched my office for something for you and found this."

(Holds red penguin keychain)

"Happy white day."

"..."

"What? You have this already?"

"No wait, I gave one to you?"

"Oh so you bought one ten years ago and I gave you a second one on Christmas."

"..."

"Let me go back to my house and get my wallet."

Gouenji

(Knocks on the door, it opens to reveal Yukimura)

(A long staring contest)

"Aren't you the boy who hated Fubuki?"

"Don't tell me that you kidnapped him with Shirosaki?"

"You, a kouhai of Fubuki? Don't joke with me."

"Ah, Fubuki! I'm so glad that you are- Are you alright? Why are you glaring at me? Have you been crying? I'm so sorry for the one month ignoring you. I was really-"

(Punched up into the sky)

"-bussssssyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

(A sparkle in the sky)

Yukimura

"Are you feeling better senpai?"

"Ano senpai..."

(Blushes and holds out his gift)

"You may have given me giri chocolates last month, but I'll still give you honmei chocolates. Y-you know...just to make senpai happy a-and to know that I-I'll be by your side forever..."

(Gets hugged by Fubuki)

(Smiles and cuddles into Fubuki's chest)

Tobikata

"Here you go, Toramaru, Rairaidon white day special!"

"Eh? Is it that horrible?"

"Then why did you spilt it out?"

"What I add in there? Oh, I replaced the soup with hot melted chocolates!"

Minamisawa

"Hm!"

(filps hair)

"Norihito-"

(Gets punched)

"WTF, you one-eyed-"

(Gets punched again)

"Ow! Michael Ballzack-"

(Gets pounched again again)

"Ouch! You black man-" _(no racism intended)_

(Gets pounched again again again)

"Yeow! Hey, quit it! My beautiful face isn't meant for punching alright!"

"Hhmp! Well, Kurama, I, Minamisawa Atsushi, is giving you the opportunity of being my partner on white day. You better accept this chance as this is the first time I'm asking."

"Shut up! You're blushing too!"

Fudou

"..."

"..."

"...W-what is it. Koujirou?"

(Blushes bright red)

"S-sorry. Genda..."

"O-oh, h-happy you like the chocolates."

(Something placed on to his hands)

"Eh?"

(Stares at the gift in his hand and blushes once again)

"H-happy white day to you too..."

* * *

><p>I hope this is alright. Derppppssss was angry about the GouFubu one last month so I hope I made you happy with this. I'm really sorry! My brain made that GouFubu part happen. And it was suppose to make people laugh but I guess it didn't...Yes I agree that Yukimura should have been the one to give chocolates and I'm sorry that I made Fubuki cry. Since Soundless Reverie didn't say anything I thought it was alright. Sorry! I added in FubuYuki just for you! Please don't be angry.<p> 


	35. Fei x Alpha Mother's confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Fei x Alpha<br>Characters: Fei, Kinako, Alpha(Mention), Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino, Kariya, Hikaru, Taiyou and Yuuichi(Mention).  
>Words: 564<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Mother's confrontation.<p>

"Ne, Fei." Our favourite light green haired boy turned his head to where he heard the voice from, to find Kinako sitting beside him on the bench as the other Raimon players practiced. The brunette edged closer to the greenette, "I've heard about the first Protocol Omega captain, Alpha is it?"

"Yes, what about him?" Fei turned his body to face her fully so as not to ache his neck from keeping his head turned for so long,

"Do you like him Fei?" Kinako gave her cheeky smile, Fei wondered if she was teasing him or just plain curious, most likely the first one. The main thing Fei wondered was why his cheeks were heating up,

"W-what!?" He heard the rise in his voice,

"I've heard about the first match between you two! You two look cute together!"

"H-how could you say that!? I-it was just him blocking me from scoring a goal!"

"Hehe! I don't think so~!"

"K-Kinako! B-by the way, how did you find out about this?"

"From captain of course!"

"Tenma..." Fei growled under his breath.

"Ah Fei! Don't hit him! He's your friend!" Kinako lectured, leading to both of them staring at each other, processing what she had just said into their minds, Kinako was the first to react, "Ah..." She weakly smiled,

"Did you just scold me?" Fei question blankly, seemed he still could not process it further,

"No! Of course not! A-as a friend, I'm stopping you from doing bad things! Yes! Heh heh..." Fei still would not look away from Kinako, "Ahhh! A-anyway! I hope you two would be together! Alpha-kun seems like a nice boy! I bet he'll do anything for his love ones!"

"Kinako!" Fei blushed once again, this time he knew the reason for his red cheeks. He was in love with that purple haired boy, "W-why are you putting us together? W-we're both boys."

"I don't mind! It's still counted as love isn't it?" Kinako gave her warmest smile to Fei to assure him that her answer was truly from the bottom of her heart and that she meant ever word that she said, "Besides..." She turned to look at the boys on the field, watching each boy with their particular partner. Tenma with Tsurugi, Shindou with Kirino, Kariya with Hikaru and Taiyou chatting with someone on the phone but judging from his flushed cheeks, it was someone who he likes. There were many more, "We have boys liking boys in Raimon, so you don't have to worry!" Kinako spun back to him and placed a hand on Fei's head, giving him back the same warmest smile. Fei's eyes widened, He almost, _almost_, thought that she was his mother. Actually, she is but he doesn't know. "Well, it doesn't matter if we have gays in the team or not, what matters is your happiness. Go and confess to him, Fei!" Said boy stared at her, and felt his eyes teared up. He wished that his mother would be around. He wished so badly. He blinked his eyes, letting two drops of tears to roll down his face, and then he thanked her which made the brunette to smile as an acceptance of his gratitude,

"Thank you, Kinako."

* * *

><p>A thought hit me one day, no idea when but it had been bugging me and I decided to just write it out. Which is this. The plot is actually quite nice, Kinako asking Fei if he likes Alpha. Then I tried writing it, it was hard because the plot was short and it was brief. What I explained just now, Kinako asking Fei, that was actually the thought and the only plot I have, so sorry if it is suckish. I think there is quite a number of SaruFei fans. This is one of my fav pairings alright. Deal with it. Not really that fav but I just can't support SaruFei. That means something doesn't it? I don't know why, I just can't accept Saru. No matter how white haired he is. Thank you guys for reading~! Review!<p> 


	36. TakuRan Top Pairing (For TakuRan day!)

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: TakuRan<br>Characters: Kirino, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, Kariya, Hikaru and Aoi.  
>Words: 854<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Top Pairing.<p>

The door of the soccer club opened and in came the familiar brown haired Raimon ex-captain, Shindou Takuto and his girly best friend, Kirino Ranmaru. They were about to greet everyone when they noticed that the room was empty, the only people that were in were the first years except Tsurugi. Shindou opened his mouth when he remembered something. The third years were having their remedials because of their upcoming examinations. That explains the lack of people in the clubroom, but that was not the problem now. Why were the first years in the clubroom when they are suppose to be on the field training?

Soft laughters were heard from the group sitting on the couch with their back facing their seniors. Tenma was holding on to something with the others around him looking at the same thing, all laughing softly so that no one could hear them if anyone entered, though it attracted attention.

"Oi, Tenma! Flip back to that page again! I haven't finished reading yet!" Kariya half whispered and half shouted at the brown hair boy who was in control of the 'thing' most likely a book.

"Ah! gomen Kariya! but why are you so interested in an article written by Jun-san?"

"You be quiet, Tenma! You are not a fan of hers!"

"Uhm...Sorry to bother you guys but what are you all doing?" Shindou interrupted.

"Ah..." The first years jumped and turned to face their two seniors who were looking at them, one with raised eyebrows and another with a warm hearted smile to make the first years feel guilty and confess.

"S-s-Shindou-senpai!" Tenma who was the first to snap away from his thoughts of getting caught, stood up from his seat as quickly as possible, getting ready to confess. "W-we were..."

"Is that a magezine?" Kirino asked, spotting the thing in Tenma's hand.

"I-it's mine..." Aoi said. That answer did not stop the two from wondering why they were laughing and walked to them. Shindou took the magazine out of Tenma's hands and flipped through the pages with Kirino leaning over his shoulder to take a peak.

"This is a girls magazine." What Kirino said made the boys of the first years jumped. Their pride was gone, boys reading girls magazine! It was not alright.

"There is make up and all new cosmetics products, there's even Tominaga Jun in here." Shindou added in evidence to Kirino's inference which made the boys sweat even more. "Wait. Why is our soccer club members in this magazine?"

"T-that made Tenma read it which started this whole thing!" Shinsuke blurted out.

"He thought it was talking about Raimon winning the Holy Road tournament," Hikaru explained further.

"But actually it was something else..." Kariya continued for him.

_Something else...?_ The two thought and began to read the article.

_Winner of favourite male player in Raimon eleven...Kirino Ranmaru..._

_Kirino Ranmaru..._

_Kirino Ranmaru..._

"EHHHHHH!? Me!?" Kirino's eyes flew wide open and his index finger pointed at himself, "W-why me?"

"It said because of your femine characteristics and your graceful movements which resulted in many fangirls fawning over you." Shindou read from the magazine.

"WHAT!?" Kirino blushed bright red as he was mistaken, no, the fangirls know he's a male, he was getting fangirls because he was girly!?

"And that's not all Kirino-senpai. There are more fangirls because of them pairing you and Shindou-senpai up." Tenma lips switched to a smile, so did the rest of the first years.

"WHAT!?" Shindou flipped to the next page and indeed what Tenma said was true. There was a picture of Shindou and Kirino looking at each other and smiling with the words written below, _'And also with him partnered with Raimon's captain, Shindou Takuto, increased the number of fangirls tremendously! Don't you think they make a cute couple?_' below that, was the rest of the page filled with explanations on why the writer thought they look like a couple and moments of them acting like one. Of course the two would not read.

Shindou's grip on the magazine tightened with his bangs hiding his eyes preventing his murderous eyes to be shown, while Kirino blushed an even more redder red that his whole face could be mistaken for a tomato. He took a turn and stomped out of the clubroom.

"Kirino-senpai! We have practice!" Kariya called out and secretly revealed his smirk after that.

"I'm not going!" He left the room without turning back to his friends.

"S-Shindou-senpai?" Shinsuke placed his hand on Shindou but was swung back to him when the prodigy roughly turned around and walked away, ignoring the call from Tenma. He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

"Kokou-san? Get me the number of the manager of the girl's magazine, Gs. I need to make a complaint." Shindou slammed his phone shut and left the clubroom too. Leaving the first years to start laughing their heads off due to their two senior's reactions.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait minna! Starting a small test before the major exam starts so I'm going to be very very very busy! In fact, my major one is starting next month! So close!<p>

I was just looking at the Animage magazine on the internet and came across the 'Best-anime-couple' section. Well, they never say but I guess it is. TakuRan is the first (KYAAA!). And this came to mind and I just had to type it out. Kokou is my made up name for Shindou's butler. If he does have a canon name, please tell me! Gs is also a made up name for a magazine. G and s are the first and last words for girls.

Happy TakuRan day~! Finally! My first time writing and posting a story on the pairing day! Yayyyyyyyy for me~! Isn't it great? A story about getting to be the top pairing (WHY NOT BURN X GAZELLE!? TT^TT) on their pairing day. And also! I'm currently PMing with 'liveforrantaku'! You see! Her username! Her username!

Today's 9/3! TakuRan day everybody~! Please review~!


	37. NaguSuzu Scouting 2

AHHHH! I'm so sorry for the LONG break! Been having my exams, which ended this Wednesday by the way, and totally relaxed till I forgot about uploading stories. I was happy watching IE which I've missed quite a number of episodes. Totally forgot where I ended. I missed Burn-sama x Gazelle-sama day! WHAT KIND OF FAN AM I!? Even if my valid reason is because my exam was coming the next week. So I decided to upload a Burn-sama x Gazelle-sama story which I kind of suddenly thought of as I was replying to liveforrantaku. Haha! It was really random! It didn't link to the conversation! This fic was uploaded on my birthday~! Nov 9~! I tell you readers, I feel so happy. I can't even explain it! AND I'M LAZY TO EXPLAIN IT! Ah...I should let the readers read the fic now shouldn't I?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma elevenGO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Burn x Gazelle<br>Characters: Aphrodi(Main), Chae-Choo-So(Mention), Burn and Gazelle.  
>Words: 504<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Scounting 2.<p>

Aphrodi had never seen a couple such as those two. They bicker, prank and end up hitting each other lots of times that many people thought they hate each other. Like really hate till the depths of the earth that type of hate.

"Burn! What are you doing!?"

"But it's your fault in the first place, ice princess!"

Burn and Gazelle, ex students of Aliea academy, former captains of two of the three master rank teams. Aphrodi guessed the only similarities they both have would be their hatred for Hiroto and their love for soccer. That was why they joined teams to form Chaos and Korea's Fire dragon, all this to be the top soccer team in the world.

"You were suppose to pass it to me hotheaded hana!"

"You old man! I can't! Look properly you idiot!"

Then it hit Aphrodi, if they hate each other so much, why did Gazelle asked him to scout Burn too? He remembered the time he called Sun garden orphanage just to get Gazelle, but the boy suddenly asked for the redhead to come too. Aphrodi did not do much thinking at that time until now. If Gazelle hated Burn so much, why did he ask Burn to join Fire dragon too?

"Shoot Gazelle!"

"Shut up Tulip! I know what I'm doing!"

Aphrodi wondered, there were two possibilities, one Gazelle wanted to get the tittle of the top player in the world, that might only work if Burn was in the team. Ok, that made sense. They both had no choice but to work together to beat Gran. But then, wouldn't Gazelle be pleased if Burn did not join? He would be very proud of himself for being able to play against the world unlike Burn who couldn't.

The second possibility was that Gazelle likes Burn.

.

.

.

Likes? Aphrodi blinked.

"Tsch! Why did you pass it to captain!? I was free!"

"Like hell you were Burn! You were blocked!"

Aphrodi blinked again.

"Gah! You're stupid!"

"What did you just say Burn!?"

Aphrodi blinked for the third time. Like? That seemed possible. In fact, that seemed really possible! Gazelle likes Burn! No wonder he pleaded for him to join the team! No wonder they formed Chaos! No wonder they argue so much! Because he is in love with Burn! That was why, despite their differences, they still work together! Aphrodi's mouth widened to a smile.

Holly! (No references to Aphrodi and god or anything) He just realized a couple! Aphrodi's eyes sparkled. Have you ever found a couple in your life which you think is really going to get together and you want to put them together? That was what Aphrodi was feeling right now. The blond's eyes now sparkled in determination. He clenched his fist tightly in the so called determined pose as he watched his teammates bashing themselves up with the other players crowding around them, not wanting to get involved. Aphrodi's eyes narrowed, the determination not leaving his face.

Yes. He was going to make those two become a couple.

* * *

><p>Missed 109! Which is Burn-sama x Gazelle-sama day! WHAT KIND OF FAN AM I!? (Said this twice btw) Hope you all like this fic! Even though it was a quickly written story, which usually sucks. Arigato gozaimasu~!


	38. Christmas special 2

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: Desuta x Sein<br>Characters: Sein(Main), Desuta, Winel, Guel, Ekadel, Elfel and Belzebu.  
>Words: 981<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Mistletoe.<p>

Desuta never knew much about the human traditions. Heck, he did not even care about them to even know what their traditions are. Devils are more powerful than humans right?

So, there he was, in heaven's garden, wondering why he was invited to this hideous place. The angels never said anything, just this human tradition they wanted to celebrate. Worst part, they wanted him to be celebrating it with them. To hell with them! He was not going. Of course he was not going, he was not going to celebrate something as stupid as a human tradition with those angels. Are those wings even real? He bet they can't fly with them. But enough about that. Those angels knew he would not come and Desuta knew that they knew, till they threw a glance at his teammates and the next thing, he was tied up and brought to Heaven's garden.

To hell to those angels' captain.

* * *

><p>Sein was once again sitting on his throne in the building in Heaven's garden. It has been a year since Winel discovered his secret attraction to the Hell Army Z captain. He was lucky he did not report to Kami-sama about it. He did tell to his teammates of course. A few hours later, he was walking down the hallway when Elfel and Ekadel walked pass and they looked at him like they were happy for him for some reason. Sein knew Winel had told everyone about this. What he was worried for would be Desuta finding out about it. But it has been a year and he never came so he was pretty sure the photograph thing was told only in Heaven's garden.<p>

He sighed, he had nothing to do. The photograph was in Winel's hands (Sein dare not ask for it back) and everything was back to how boring his life was. His teammates were once again very busy. Though today, however, they were extremely busy. He himself wondered what was going on. The entire building was decorated with ornaments, and he must say they were very shiny and beautiful ornaments, ranging from colourful balls hanging from the ceiling to small angel statues on tables. However, he never knew what they were and what tradition these ornaments are used for. He was just an angel for soccer, nothing more nothing less.

Therefore, he browsed through the books in the library and found a tradition called, Christmas. He never read the entire book, he just scanned through and saw words like, Santa Claus, angels (He was very happy with this word), Jeus, trees, snowman and many more. He knew that it is a human tradition as there were a lot of 'humans' words in the book. Thinking that he had nothing to do and wondered why his friends were so busy with this tradition, he decided to read it.

So there he was, reading that Christmas book when Guel entered. Normally she would bow but this time she smiled and signaled something to come in. The next thing that happened, shocked him so badly that he was speechless.

* * *

><p>Desuta was thrown on to the ground finally untied, but he had no strength to stand after using much of it to untie himself. He rubbed his wrist and complained a lot until he saw Sein sitting up on his throne. Sein, upon noticing him, immediately blushed bright red with his mouth agape. Seemingly surprised at him being here, except that was not the only reason why he was shocked and Desuta could not figure out what. He placed his hands on his hips,<p>

"You want to capture me or something? You know we are not suppose to meet til one thousand years has passed."

"D-Desuta!"

"Your teammates forced me to come here to celebrate a freaking human tradition and I can't believe my own teammates geared up with them! If it isn't your fault then whose?"

"Uhm...that blue haired girl with that flashing thingy..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, then Desuta! Since you are here, would you and captain mind if you both look up?" Guel said. Both of them followed and looked at the ceiling. They saw something that looks like a plant with the colour red and green... Sein gasped with a red face again when he recognized the plant hanging from the ceiling. It was a mistletoe!

"What is that thing? Your ceiling is too high you know Sein! The plant is too far for me to see!"

"W-well blame yourself for staying in a dark room that your vision is so bad!"

"Oi-!" Desuta had to stop when Ekadel faked cough to get their attention.

"I guess Sein knows what he should do, so please captain, do the honors." The entire angels and devils except for Sein and Desuta, grinned at their captains. Sein's red face turned redder(if it could...).

"T-there's no way I'm going to do that with him!"

"Do what? You guys are making me confused!" Desuta asked, the only one who did not know anything. The teammates of both captains sighed. Winel walked up to his captain's back and pushed him to Desuta's front.

"W-Winel! What do you think you are do-!?" Sein was cut off with Desuta's lips on his. Winel and Desuta's teammate, Belzebu, pushed the two together so they could kiss. Everyone smiled widely or grinned at the two. Desuta, upon finding himself in contact with the angel, his worst enemy, immediately push Sein away and started spliting out the saliva which got mixed with his in his mouth.

"Bah! Pah pah pah!" Desuta wiped his lips with his hand, "What the hell! I can't believe I kissed you!" He turned around and slomped away with an unnoticeable blush on his cheeks, "Damn you angels..." He muttered to himself and left the room. Sein, still haven't recovered from the kiss, stood there progressing it into his brain before passing out on the floor.

"Captain!"

* * *

><p>Ok...First, merry Christmas everyone~! This came to me after SapphireSpade mentioned about a mistletoe. I totally forgot about that thing! So, I wrote about it here. No wonder I felt like I have missed out something. Other than MinaKura that is. Be sure to read my other Christmas HiroMido fic! Continuation of Burn x Gazelle Christmas fic from 2011. Next couple!<p>

* * *

><p>Ring~! Ringggg~! The sound of a phone ringing in the Kurama household filled the entire house. Someone picked up the phone and lifted it to his ear, it was our little-<p>

"Who are you calling little!?" Sorry. Our...short-. The boy glared at the screen. Me, the writer and also narrator gulps...Short blue haired boy from the second year in Raimon Jr High, Kurama Norihito. Kurama smiled in pleasement and answered the phone. "Yes?"

_Hey Shorty_. The other line answered in a familiar voice. Kurama fumed at the nickname. It was Minamisawa, a purple haired boy who once was in the same school as Kurama. He was the only person who was able to call Kurama with this nickname. Kurama glared at the screen once again. _I hear a narrator_. Minamisawa said,

"Yes. She's the narrator and the writer." Kurama answered as he rolled his eyes,

_I hate both_.

"Me too." Anyways, let's continue the story for the readers, alright! Minamisawa, say your lines!

_Oh right. My mom wants you to come to my house for dinner. She said she misses you_.

"I won't come to your house if you keep calling me shorty!" Kurama yelled into the receiver,

_Calm down. I don't even want you here_. Minamisawa said as if he knew Kurama's answer even without him saying it.

_Atsuishi-kun~! What is Norihito-kun's answer~!?_ A sound from the background of Minamisawa's line was heard.

_Tsch. Mom, he said he's not coming!_

_What!? Why?_

_He said because I keep calling him shorty._

_But shorty's a cute name! And it suits him!_ Minamisawa smirked. He knew Kurama was flaring up. He was actually.

"Writer-kun..." Sorry! Rumbling sounds were heard like someone was giving the phone to someone else and Minamisawa's mother was at the other end of the line,

_Norihito-kun~?_

"Yes..., Sumire-san...?" Kurama mumbled a question, he was still mad. Sumire is Minamisawa's mother's name.

_I'm really sorry if Atsuishi-kun bothered you with whatever nickname he gave you, but please come over for Christmas dinner. You can bring your family members too if you want. I can cook more._ Kurama really could not deny Minamisawa's mother's invite...and Kurama is glaring at me again.

"Shut it, Writer-kun!" The writer stuck out her tongue, "Ok then...I'll tell my mother."

_That's great! Call back when you have your answer~!_ She hung up and Kurama placed the phone down. He sighed. He could not believe he was going to Minamisawa's house for dinner. Definitely that boy was going to tease him non-stop. Oh! Kurama is glaring at me again~!

"Writer-kun, I have enough of you already." Ok~! Sorry, Kurama-kun~!

So, my dearest Kuram-. The light blue haired boy glared at the writer for the...fourth time today. Ok! Kurama with his parents behind him, rang the doorbell of Minamisawa's house. The door opened, revealing the said purple haired boy.

"Hey Shorty." Kurama hid his eyes behind his bangs as he growled in anger, which brought a smirk to Minamisawa's face, "Come in, Ruka-san, Hiroki-san." Minamisawa step aside to let the three to enter. Once they have, he closed the door. The three sat down on the sofa, in the order of their height. Hehe~!

"Oh, hello Hiroki, Ruka!" Sumire came out of the kitchen to greet the guest. She went up to the two and gave both of them a hug.

"Hello to you too, Sumire." Kurama's parents greeted back. They sat down again. The purple haired woman also sat down at the same time on a chair.

"Ow...Atsuishi-kun looks even more handsome since the last time he came to visit us!" Ruka placed both her hands on his face to examinate Minamisawa, "Norihito, why can't you be that handsome?"

"Mom!" Kurama blushed. He turned to face the narrator again. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you!?" He whispered in an angry tone. Minamisawa walked up to his side and glanced at the screen in curiosity,

"So that's the narrator and writer. She's ugly." Hey! Minamisawa looked away with a proud smirk on his face, Kurama too, grinned in happiness. God, it makes me angry typing this out, but...since I'm the writer, let's skip all the way to the end~! Well, I think this is good for Kurama-kun but it's good for me too so let's ignore the fact that me skipping would make Kurama-kun happy, alright!? Let's go!

"Thank you so much for the dinner, Sumire-san. We really appreciate you inviting us." Hiroki said as he shook hands with Sumire. They let go, having Ruka to shake hands with her, "Norihito, let's go." He said, and the two adults made their way to the door. Kurama stood up from the sofa and was about to take a step forward when Minamisawa called,

"Shorty."

"What is it?" Kurama turned around to face Minamisawa, preparing himself for any thing he was going to use to tease him, but he was shocked when the purple haired lad held up a small box to him,

"My Christmas present...I have one for you." The purple haired boy spoke with a bright red blush which you could not get your eyes off. Kurama continued staring at the present with his mouth agap, still disbelieving that Minamisawa was giving him a present. He snapped when Minamisawa moved the present to his face again. "Take it..."

"O-oh...okay..." Kurama took the box slowly blushing to the same colour as Minamisawa, "Thanks..."

"Y-your welcome. Merry Christmas..." Minamisawa turned around and took his leave, still with that blush on his face,

"Merry Christmas, Minamisawa..." Kurama turn and in the opposite direction, jogged towards the door where his parents stood, smiling at Sumire who did the same thing. As if they were both mentally speaking to each other about what the two boys did. Holly! Did I say that out loud!? Minamisawa and Kurama-kun are glaring at me! With red faces even! Oh they are in lov-

"Writer-kun!"

Hohohoho~!

* * *

><p>Thank you so much! Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Review please~!<p> 


	39. MinaMana A detective's love

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Just the OOCness if there's any.  
>Pairing: MinaMana<br>Characters: Minaho(main), Manabe, Minaho's father(mention) and Kusaka(mention).  
>Words: 896<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: A detective's love.<p>

Minaho likes Manabe.

It is a truth which our young detective could not deny. He wondered when he even fell for him. Minaho only realized that he was being kind to Manabe when Kusaka mentioned it while the both of them were having dinner together.

He had to admit, Minaho disliked the bespectacled boy at first. He thought Manabe will beat him at his goal in becoming a detective. He told himself, after his father's passing, that he will become someone like him, someone who will help people and solve cases no one could solve. That was until the purple haired boy came.

But then...Minaho thought hard, why did he use his efforts to persuade Manabe to get along with his father? Why did he make sure their father and son relationship was restored? Why did he give him a hamburger after he read that Manabe never tried one before? Why was he happy to know that Manabe was selected to train with him with the same program? Why was his heart pounding so hard when he was beside Manabe? Be it from hiding in the same bush or working together on their opponent's data. More importantly, why was he even in love with him?

Minaho thought about it and deduced it to himself having a crush on the purple haired boy, although a crush would not explain the amount of time he spent doing those things. Love would fit. Minaho Kazuto loves Manabe Jinichirou.

He loved how the boy's sweet sounding voice called his name. He loved how the boy always brought up scientific facts to explain the situation. He loved how Manabe likes reading sci fi books. He loved everything about the young boy and he could not help but love him more each day.

Therefore, Minaho decided, he was going to confess his feelings to Manabe. Of course, like any other boy who realized he was in love, Minaho had to check if Manabe liked him the same way or not. With great detective skills in the orange haired boy's hands, Minaho could watch the first year's every move and actions, and see if Manabe showed signs of liking him as well. However, like every other boy who went to check, Minaho came up with zero indication.

The orange haired defender was disappointed, knowing Manabe did not like him back. However, he really wanted the defender to at least know Minaho's affections. Therefore, he spent night after night thinking of a way to confess, some even ridiculous confessions like bumping into him and printing the confession on to Manabe's skin. It was after three days of pondering when Minaho gave up the whole point of confessing. That was until one day when Earth Eleven were talking about jobs in the future and where they will go to pursue it when Minaho found out he really wanted Manabe by his side more than anything in the world.

So there he was, standing near the hologram projector, waiting for the purple haired boy to come. He told Manabe to meet him at the centre of Faram Orbius town through a message after dinner. Minaho was not going to confess. He was not sure if Manabe would accept and he feared the answer. That was why, he was going to ask a question. A question and that was it.

Minaho felt his hands shaking as every minute passed. It had already passed dinner five minutes ago...but where was Manabe?

"Minaho-kun." Said boy's ears twitched when he heard the voice he loved listening to. Minaho looked up and found Manabe standing in front of him, "You want to talk to me about something?" He asked, lifting his spectacles. In removing his hand from his spectacles, Minaho felt his breath taken away. The light emitting from the hologram projector casted a soft glow on Manabe's face, making Minaho unable to utter any words out of his mouth. "Minaho-kun?"

"Ah yes..." Minaho answered, somehow got his breath back. A long silence filled the air with Manabe waiting patiently and Minaho trying to decide if he should continue with the discussion or not. The orange haired defender gulped. Having his love standing in front of him face-to-face made Minaho recall his aim for wanting to talk to him privately. His face straightened, giving off the determination in his eyes as he looked at Manabe.

"Hey, Manabe-kun. Want to be a pair with me in the future?" He asked, watching as Manabe's eyes widened, "Let's solve cases together. Like Sherlock and Watson." Manabe flinched,

"…! I'm not Watson, am I?" Minaho gulped disappointedly, he knew Manabe would not accept his request, even after spending hours at night thinking, "…Well, I guess that's alright." Now it was Minaho's turn to be confused. Manabe lifted his spectacles and gave a smile after that, "Let's win the finals first." Minaho could not hold back a smile and nodded,

"Right!" Minaho was glad. He need not worry about the future, as long as Manabe is by his side. Minaho now have one more reason to become a detective, to work together with Manabe and confess to him when they become partners. The two defenders left to head back to the Galaxy Nauts Gou with an extremely happy Minaho and a confused Manabe.

* * *

><p>Finally a MinaMana! I've been thinking of what kind of story to write about them! And I finally thought of one! Yayyyyyy! I'm still trying to think of Burn x Gazelle story but still no freaking plot! I'm annoyed with myself. I still haven't forgive myself for not writing any Burn x Gazelle story. And I really mean a story that is not suppose to go here. Grrr... What kind of Burn x Gazelle fan am I!? I'm a failure.<p>

Alright, enough ranting, the plot kinda came by itself while I was reading recent galaxy game posts on tumblr. I realised how cute those MinaMana moments look like. The hamburger one really got me. Who the hell gives someone a hamburger, especially when that someone had never eaten a burger in their life, when they hate each other!? This literally screams MinaMana. Also when Minaho asked Manabe to work with him in the future, the scene which happens in this story as well, also screams MinaMana. I hate to admit but this is by far the almost canon pairing in IE. WHY CAN'T BURN-SAMA AND GAZELLE-SAMA BE LIKE THAT!? I don't know where they are at the scene but it looks like Faram Orbius and also I have totally forgotten of the Minaho and Manabe moments in the anime. So it's very vague when mentioned. Gomen!

Anyways, sorry for the long author's note. Thankies for reading! Review!


	40. MinaMana An Unexpected Visitor

Mel-chan: hello everyone! I'm silversoul-of-hope! SCT is kinda busy at the moment and I still can't go on the PC since baka-aniki is still a lazy butt, so we got the idea of me being a guest writer! Anyway have fun reading

Character: Manabe, Minaho, Minaho's dad  
>Pairing: MinaMana<br>Plot: Minahos father visits his sons partner in his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Manabe's pov<em>

Manabe rubbed his sleepy eyes and tried to get a clearer view of his surroundings, which wasn't an easy task without his glasses on.

He could see that he was in an unfamiliar room, a realization which normally would make him panic, but for some reason he felt oddly at peace. But still he would prefer to see clearly and tried to focus his vision enough to make out the blurry out lines of his glasses somewhere.

Then he heard someone clearing their throat. He looked into the direction he thought the cough came from and indeed, there was the blurry outline of a man in front of him.

"Are you looking for this?" The man spoke, considering his height and voice he would conclude the man's age around 30-40 years. The man was holding something in his hand, Manabe's glasses.

Manabe took them with a grateful smile and put them on. When his vision finally became clear Manabe again looked around the room, this time with a clear vision.

The room looked old and comfortable, the walls were surrounded by big bookshelves except for one, a big fireplace was located there, several picture frames were placed on it. Manabe couldn't see any of them clearly in the dim light of the fire but he could have sworn he saw a bit of orange and green here and there.

He himself was sitting on a big armchair in front of the fireplace. The armchair was facing sideways. Another armchair was opposite to it the man who Manabe almost forgot about was sitting on it.

Now that Manabe had a clearer view, he immediately knew who the man in front of him is, he didn't have much similarity with his friend at all but he knew this deep green eyes better than anyone else. This man's eyes were sharper and missed the child like shine Manabe loved so much about his friend's eyes, but still there was no doubt the man in front of him was Minaho Sakyou*, Minaho-kuns father.

" I will assume that this look on your face means you know who I am."

Manabe didn't really know how to react to this statement to this situation in general, he remembered doing some research in the computer room and the next thing he knows, is that he is sitting in a complete different room with his friend's deceased father.

" Then I will tell you that I also know you Manabe-kun...actually I also knew your father before I passed away, he is quiet a ... what was the word you kids use nowadays again? Ah a 'tsundere' isn't he? But that's for another time...I'm not here today to talk about your family problems but I guess you figured this out already."

Manabe still didn't trust his voice to work without letting out a stuttering mess of nonsense, so he just nodded.

Minahos father continued, " I want to talk about my son with you, to be specific about your relationship with my son."

Manabe felt his face getting hotter and before he could stop himself he burst out "There is no such relationship!"

Minahos father looked amused about his outburst which only made Manabe even more embarrassed.

"You don't have to deny it, I know about your feelings for my son...you also don't need to become so pale, I'm alright with it really."

Manabe let out a sigh of relief, he was more than sure that this was a dream but the knowledge that one of the most important persons in Minaho's life is alright with a boy liking his son (even when all of this is just a dream full of wishful thinking) made him happy because that gave him hope that Minaho wouldn't hate him if he ever found out about his feeling, there was even this little bit of hope that he would return his feelings.

Minahos father chuckled, he probably guessed what thoughts were going around his head and Manabe felt like he was a little kid who was caught looking under a girls skirt.

Manabe made his research about Minaho's dad after Minaho asked him to become his partner. He knew exactly that denying the truth wouldn't work with him so instead of pushing his glasses up and saying 'I have no idea what you are talking about.' He asked, " If you are alright with it then what do you want to talk about with me? Could it be..." the last part slipped out without him even noticing, it was only a faint murmur but it held so much hope in it everyone could tell what he meant with it, 'could it be that you want to tell me about his feelings?'

Minahos father gave him a sympathetic smile but shook his head. No that was not what he wanted to talk about and for a moment Manabe was crest fallen.

"I'm sorry, I have no right to tell you anything about my son's feelings, he is the only one who has the right to do so, I...My son, he asked you to become his partner a few days ago...I just wanted you to understand what this means. Kazuto has the potential to become a great detective one day, but to do so he needs someone to support him, in the future he will encounter situations which will defy his sense of justice and his morals. When this time comes somebody needs to be there for him to make sure he won't give up, do you think you can be such a person?"

Manabe didn't hesitate, "Yes!" he was determined to become the best partner Minaho could imagine.

Minahos father seemed satisfied with his answer, he smiled and then was about to say something else when the room started shaking all of a sudden.

"It seems to be time to say our goodbyes, it was a pleasure to talk to you Manabe-kun."

"Wait! Minaho-san em, ano w-who was this kind of person to you?"

The room started to shake stronger, everything started to slowly fade away the last thing he heard was 'My wife of course.'

'Manabe-kun' this voice, 'Manabe-kun' he knew this voice 'Manabe-kun!" With this Manabe woke up, everything around him was a blur mess he looked around blindly trying to make out the outlines of his friend.

"Minaho-kun?" He asked. "Eh do you know where my glasses are?" Manabe asked rubbing his sleepy eyes, he then felt the plop down from his forehead to his nose and saw a strict looking Minaho standing next to him.

"What were you thinking sleeping in a place like that? Do you want to catch a cold or what?" His expression changed then from strict to concern. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look so good..."

Manabe fake yawned and use his hand to hide his blush. He then mumbled, " I'm still sleepy, I will go into my room and rest a bit more. " He then stood up and made his way to the door he didn't catch the two green eyes that watched him go longingly.

A warm feeling spread in his chest when he thought about Minaho's fathers last words.

* * *

><p>*This is Minahos fathers name according to the Inawiki, I don't know how reliable this information is thou.<p>

Anyway I hope you guys like my first drabble leave SCT a review please! Bye see you soon!

SCT: Hi, sorry for interupting. Just wanted to explain the reason for my absence to readers who have been reading my stories. Really busy this year since the start of my high school. My course requires lots of project submissions that I'm so busy to the point of the period that I'm most likely free is during the vacation period. Even the break period isn't even a holiday because of the projects.

Really sorry for not publishing anything these two years. That's why the idea of posting fics on behalf of Mell-chan (silversoul-of-hope) came about. But please don't worry, because of Mell-chan and this fic, I'm trying to find time to write a MinaMana fic and another Burn x Gazelle chapter fic (Which I'm so happy I thought of one!). Not so sure when I will post it, probably during the vacation period which is in September. So long...

But really, thankies to every person who read my fics. Haha! Gomen for this long note! Leave a review for Mell-chan!


	41. (108) KyouTen Dinner with the Tsurugis

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO. Plot is by Mell-chan (Silversoul-of-hope).  
>Pairing: KyouTen (Main) and YuuTai (Minor)<br>Characters: Tsurugi(Main), Tenma, Taiyou, Yuuichi and Tsurugi's parents.  
>Words: 1,496<br>Rating: T for safety  
>Tittle: Dinner with the Tsurugis<p>

As this plot was created in 2012, during the time of Chrono stone, and I don't want to change the idea I have in mind, therefore this fic is before Yuuichi got to walk again in Galaxy. So Yuuichi is still in a wheelchair. Sadly. But there's mention of his operation! And Tsurugi Kyousuke will be referred to as Tsurugi. Tsurugi-san will be referring to either one or both the Tsurugi parents.

Happy KyouTen day everybody!

* * *

><p><em>"Tenma, come to my house for dinner tonight."<em>

_"Eh? Why Tsurugi?"_

_"J-just come! And bring Amemiya with you."_

* * *

><p>Taiyou and Tenma were in the Tsurugis' house, sitting around the dinner table with the entire family before dinner. The two brothers sat beside each other facing their respective...soulmate and their father beside his sons.<p>

The father was smiling at the guests as he thought of them together with his sons dating, not that they were dating. Taiyou was fidgeting his clasped hands and pointed-towards-each-other feet as he stared at his hands, blushing and smiling. Yuuichi was smiling at his ex-hospital friend for coming, seriously he was so dense. Tenma was looking around the house for the umpteen time today. He just could not believe that he was in Tsurugi's house. Speaking of Tsurugi, he was blushing from both anger and embarrassment.

His parents noticed that Tenma was now more frequently mentioned in his home by Tsurugi and adding in words from Yuuichi, they told him to invite Tenma to their house for dinner. Their smiling faces looked like there was something more than just having dinner they had planned. Tsurugi, not wanting to be the only one in this situation, told Tenma to invite Taiyou too, except he wondered if inviting that orange haired boy did any good as his brother was not displeased with the idea. Looking at his brother beside, Yuuichi was still smiling.

"Alright! The last dish is here! Enjoy your meal you two!" His mother came out from the kitchen and settled down said last dish on the table before sitting down on her seat facing her husband.

"We will Tsurugi-san!" Taiyou and Tenma said together. They both silently whispered 'Itadakimasu', picked up their spoons and chopsticks and help themselves to the food. Boy may they say that the food was so good! It could even be a match to their mother's cooking.

"Hmm...! Your cooking is really great!" Those two said together again. Tsurugi's mother giggled at how cute those two were.

"Well, eat more."

"Thank you!"

Tsurugi grumbled under his breath in disgust. He picked up his chopsticks and began eating.

"Your mom is really pretty, Tsurugi! She looks so young! Almost like a high school girl!"

"...Tenma..."

"Taiyou-kun, you like carrots right? Here! Have some!"

"Arigato, Yuuichi-san!" Tsurugi's mother watched the four boys. She then turned her head to her husband and they both smiled to each other at how cute the four boys were. In their minds, mentally communicating on taking their plan into action.

"Ne Tenma-kun, what do you think of Kyousuke?"

"Eh-?"

"Mother!"

* * *

><p>Tsurugi Kyousuke really could not believe his mother and father. After those weird questions from his parents during dinner (which none of those questions were targeted on Taiyou), now he had to walk Tenma home!? Why couldn't Taiyou walk home with Tenma? Just because his mother said that people must treat their guests well, doesn't mean Tsurugi MUST walk him home. Also, why was Taiyou sleeping over at his house? Why couldn't Tenma do that too!? His mother didn't answer. She just giggled.<p>

_Have fun~!_ Was what she said.

"Tsurugi...! Tsurugi Kyousuke...!" Said boy's mind went back to earth, finding a hand waving over his face. He jumped and backed a little from reflex. Tenma noticing the boy was back from his thoughts dropped his hand back to his side and spoke, "We reached my house already Kyousuke."

"Kyousuke?" Tsurugi immediately asked as he lifted one of his eyebrows. The mention of the fact that Tenma just called him by Tsurugi's first name caused the brown haired boy to blush and looked down at his shoes.

"Uhm...b-because during dinner...when I mentioned Tsurugi your family turned their heads to me."

"Oh yeah..." Tsurugi mumbled as he remembered the scene when Tenma had asked him for Miso soup and everyone with the surname Tsurugi went to get it. So from then on, Tenma called Tsurugi by his first name. To the joy of Tsurugi's parents. _It must have become a habit._

"Ah...uhm...I-I'm already at my doorstep so..." Tenma spoke as his shoes rubbed against each other due to his nervousness.

"Huh?" Tsurugi looked up and saw the sign of Tenma relative's inn and realized that they have already reached their destination. _Dang it, I didn't noticed._

"Uhm..." Tsurugi's mind once again snapped away from his thoughts and looked back down at Tenma. He was fidgeting _a lot_. Tsurugi sighed, his parents must have given Tenma weird thoughts about their intentions of the dinner. The topic of conversation and their questions for Tenma, they must have made him nervous.

"Sorry Tenma." The brunet looked up, not expecting him apologizing, "My parents are like that. They just wanted to get to know you. They have no other intentions whatsoever. Sorry that they scared you."

"Oh..." Tenma spoke after sometime, with a hint of disappointment in his tone."Ah...I-it's alright! I just thought..." The last part softened to a mumble and Tenma's half smile dropped to a frown, both went unnoticed by Tsurugi.

"Well, good night then." Tsurugi smiled, glad to see Tenma wasn't nervous anymore. He turned around and lifted up his hand as a wave good bye. He was about to walk when Tenma called him back.

"T-Tsurugi!" Tsurugi turned his head to the caller, "I-I had a great time with your family! E-even with your weird parents and their questions! I would love to have dinner with them again! And uhm...G-good night!"

"...Good night, Tenma." Tsurugi said that with a smile.

Then a funny thing, like something magical happened. The light from the moonlight cast a soft glow on Tenma's hair and tanned skin, making the brunet's eyes shine bluer than before. Tsurugi would have sworn he saw sparkles in those eyes, like they were the night sky. Tsurugi thought Tenma was the most beautiful person he have ever seen, like an angel. And out of some sort of force, Tsurugi leaned towards Tenma, combed the midfielder's fringe out of the way and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He stayed like this, feeling a weird and yet good feeling coursing through his body. Tsurugi thought magic was stupid but he liked the feeling and wanted it to continue forever.

Once he regained his senses, Tsurugi immediately pulled away. Realizing what they did was not what friends would do to each other, "S-sorry, Tenma." He apologized again, hoping the night could conceal the blush on his face. Maybe what his parents thought they saw between them really was real. Taking a few minutes to compose himself, Tsurugi spoke, "I...I'll be going now." He turned around and was about to take a step forward when he felt a pull on his wrist. Upon turning his face around to face Tenma, two hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. The magical feeling came back more stronger than the kiss on the forehead. Tsurugi closed his eyes let the feeling take over him. He guessed both of them were going to take a long time outside before getting absorbed into the kiss.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over for dinner, Taiyou-kun." Yuuichi and Taiyou were in Yuuichi's room. Yuuichi sitting on his bed with the covers over his legs and Taiyou preparing his mattress on the floor beside him.<p>

"Ah! No problem Yuuichi-san! I'm really happy to stay over!" Yuuichi smiled, he was glad that Taiyou liked his home. He was also pretty happy to be back home. It was never often he got to stay at home and sleep on his own bed since it was easier for the doctors to monitor him in the hospital, especially with the operation on his legs coming soon. "There! I'm done!" Yuuichi snapped back to earth to see Taiyou sitting on his self-made mattress and smiling brightly at him because of how proud he was of his work. Or maybe he was just excited to sleep.

"You're done. Well then, good night."

"Yuuichi-san." Before Yuuichi could full turn his head to face the orange haired boy, Taiyou immediately got up and kissed Yuuichi's cheek. "A good night kiss to bring good dreams. Good night Yuuichi-san." The dark blue haired boy placed his hand on his cheek as he watched Taiyou happily lying down on his mattress and covered himself with his blanket, turning in. Yuuichi, still not recovered from the shock, mindlessly laid down on his bed, turning his body away from Taiyou and facing the wall in front of him. He laid down there feeling his cheeks turning red and heart rate increasing.

_W-what is this feeling?_

* * *

><p>Today's 108! Happy KyouTen day people! I'm so glad I am able to make this fic in time! So happy I can complete a fic on its pairing day. So pleased with myself! I'm soooooooo sorry Mell-chan for the looooonnnnnnggggggg delay of writing this fic! Same goes for readers out there too! I really have many things to do for high school that I really don't have time to sit down and write stories anymore, unlike back in middle school. Too many projects in high school! I hope this fic is alright. I was in a hurry to complete this and did a lot of editing that the story might feel a bit weird. Long time no write that's why. Haha! I'm not good with dinner parts so I left them out. Gomen. I hope the ending part was good enough to replace the dinner parts. The scenes are actually much better played out in my head than written. I love the KyouTen kiss! I really do! And Yuuichi is finally feeling something for Taiyou! I'm happy!

Up next will be Burn-sama x Gazelle-sama on 10/9! Tomorrow people! Thankies for reading~! (Oh it has been a long time since I last said that!)


	42. (109) Burn x Gazelle Chores

Disclaimer: I do not own inazuma eleven/GO.  
>Pairing: Burn x Gazelle (AHHHHHHH!)<br>Characters: Burn (Main), Gazelle and Hitomiko.  
>Words: 661<br>Rating: K+  
>Tittle: Shopping.<p>

* * *

><p>Burn never liked to do chores. Only because Hitomiko will force him to pair up with Gazelle. Well, it was due to their arguments every now and then, so putting them together is just a form of punishment. They still do not get why she would do this. The chores are never completed properly and always end in disaster when they work together.<p>

Today was one of those days. The chaos duo walked down the streets, heading to the supermarket, with a huge gap between them. Each of them at either ends of the pathway.

Burn grunted as he pouted. Gazing up at the sky, he recalled Hitomiko reprimanding them for the fight they had caused back in the orphanage,

* * *

><p><em>"You two turned the entire living room over!" The dark blueish green haired woman stood over the red-haired and silver-haired boys, who were both looking away from her in guilt. The woman puffed, calming herself down from putting all her energy into scolding the boys, which did little good, "That's it! You two are going to get the groceries we need for dinner!" The woman's hands dug into her pockets and produced a slip of paper, "I want them on this list all bought and still in safe condition. If not, NO DINNER FOR YOU TWO!"<br>_

* * *

><p>That was clearly the last draw. They really made her mad. Their punishments were never like this. The workload for the chores they had to do were just right for two people. Grocery shopping were usually tended by five as there were many bags to bring back. Sending two would only increase the bag load for each person and harder time bringing the groceries back to the orphanage. This was too much of a punishment.<p>

* * *

><p>They entered the supermarket and stared at the long range of shelves with a long range of items stacked on them. Burn cursed. Not only the bags, but finding the things they needed was also a punishment.<p>

"Oi, what do we need to get first?" Burn questioned rudely, glaring at the shelves as if he could burn them all, leaving the items they needed to buy so to complete their task. The sooner they finish this the better. Gazelle took out the list and read the first few items on it. He seemed calm, but Burn could see bits of anger emitting from him. Gazelle was hiding his anger well.

"Cabbage, lettuces and carrots."

"Then we should go-"

"You go. I'm getting the cart."

"What!? You're not getting the easy job! No way am I letting you go!"

"Hey! I'm just letting this be easier for the both of us! And faster too!"

"No you're not! You're letting me get the hard job!"

"How is getting the vegetables a hard job!?"

"You know how Hitomiko-san is fussy about the food we get! If I pick the wrong one, We'll both get in trouble!"

"Ok fine! We do them together!" Burn was quite shocked at the boy's solution to the argument. It shocked him more to have Gazelle grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the cart area of the supermarket.

"Oi!" Burn called out to the sliver-haired boy, wanting the hand around his wrist to let go.

Then realizing he doesn't want it to.

His stomach started bubbling, his heart thumped loudly, and cold sweat formed on his forehead. Burn pinched his lips together. He kept quiet, Gazelle too, as the two strikers walked towards the shopping carts, which is taking an extremely long time to reach. Burn stared at the back of Gazelle as he felt the weird happy feelings caused by the warmth of the sliver-haired boy's hand. Half annoyed and half happy about this.

Burn did not know if he wanted to delay this shopping trip or make it a quick one. But he knew he doesn't mind doing chores with Gazelle anymore.

Unbeknownst to him, Gazelle kept looking forward because he didn't want Burn to see his red cheeks.

* * *

><p>To all my readers out there, happy Burn-sama x Gazelle-sama (109) day! Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
